iVisited iCarly
by Adrianna Rhode
Summary: Every loyal iCarly fan is familar with the special episode "iSaved Your Life." But what would happen if a new girl came, and mixed everything up? This story introduces Ria, a girl who just wants a life like Carly's. RAFR!
1. iHave a TV Experience

Author's Note: This story is written as if iCarly is a real world, not the show with sets and actors. A real world with REAL buildings and people (i.e. Bushwell Plaza is a real apartment building; Gibby is a real person, not a character played by an actor). Kudos if you understand! And also, this story involves the episode iSaved Your Life, but it changes. You'll see. It doesn't follow the real storyline of the episode.

I DO NOT own anything. All characters, buildings, etc. from iCarly belong to its respective owners.

=))))))

My perfect trip started on the worst day of my life. I was walking home from school, when my "boyfriend" came up behind me. He proceeded to DUMP me. ME! I started crying and ran home. As soon as I walked through my front door, I ran up to my room and turned on my TV. I rubbed at my eyes, smearing two thick lines of mascara and eye shadow.

As I wiped my tears and makeup off, my favorite TV show, iCarly, came on. The TV advertised that this episode was a new special, iSaved Your Life. (A/N I know this episode is old, but it's where the story starts.)

"Adrianna Rhode!" My sister's voice ricocheted up the staircase. I looked over at the door to my room, covering my eyes and smeared makeup.

"What the heck do you want, Renee?" I yelled. I could hear my sister stomping up the stairs toward my room.

"WHY are you watching TV? Mom said you have to study for your tests tomorrow!" Renee glared at me through her glasses. As a very annoying little sister, Renee feels an undying need to tattle on my every move.

"Cause, I need to watch this new iCarly special."

"Addie, you're 14! Why do watch that show?" Renee also thinks she's the master of maturity. Right…

"Because…just because. Now, go do something else."

"Ohmigosh why are you so mean?" shouted Renee, and stormed out of my room.

I sighed. My life was so complicated. See, I watch iCarly because it's the funniest little show on earth, and because of Freddie. I have a MAJOR CRUSH on Freddie Benson. And yes, he's just a TV character. That doesn't change ANYTHING! Anyway, I did have tests tomorrow. Semester finals. And if I failed those, I'd have to repeat the 8th grade. Not a pretty thought.

"DANG IT I wish I could just forget all this junk." I mumbled. Who cares if I can solve quadratic equations (it's ok if you don't understand that, since I don't either) or write a 5-paragraph essay? The iCarly gang doesn't have to do anything like that.

"I WISH I WAS IN ICARLY!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. What, I really did then!

That's when the weird things started happening. My TV flashed a freaky purplish color, then went black. I stared at the screen in confusion, when suddenly, the purple light filled my whole room. I probably screamed, but nobody came. My room disappeared around me. I was hurtling through a purple column of light. After a few seconds, I slammed onto a hardwood floor. The last thing I remember before blacking out was the sound of a boy counting: "In 5, 4, 3, 2…"

A/N

Sorry this was so short, I plan to have a lot of short-ish chapters and update a lot. Total length will be about 12 chapters (give or take). Please comment; I thrive on good (and even bad IF YOU DARE!) comments. It helps me to update faster.


	2. iMeet the iCarly Crew

A/N: OMG thank you so much to all of you that read my first chapter. You don't know how much it means to me. And now to keep my promise...

To Purple xx - THANK YOU SO MUCH! I need more reviews like that. =) Oh and love your name. Purple rocks.

To Beautiful Belle - I have about 7 chapters already written, so you will get more! Thanks for the positive review!

To Tyler - OMG kid I love ya! Thanks sooooo much and yes you did get to read it first. All these other people are JEALOUS! Totally my best friend forever!

I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS!

=))))))

I found myself lying on the floor of a building I didn't recognize. I gingerly sat up, rubbing my arms. Looking around, I discovered that I was in a little side hallway, and that a lot of noise was issuing from a room to my right. I leapt to my feet as a recalled the moments before. The purple light…my TV…the boy's voice… I didn't know what to think. The only thing I could see was flashing lights from down the hall. It finally occurred to me to go and look.

My jaw dropped instantly. Standing in front of me, facing the opposite wall, were two girls. And facing me, staring at me with a completely shocked expression on his face, was Freddie Benson. I was backstage in the iCarly studio.

On the inside, I went ballistic. FREDDIE? My crush of 3 long years? Standing right here? Surprisingly, I didn't even find it weird that I was in the iCarly universe. It felt pretty normal. But I was really shocked about seeing Freddie, and Carly and Sam, if my suspicions about the girls were correct.

And they were.

Carly turned to face me, turning her back on Freddie and the camera. I guessed I had landed right in the middle of an episode of iCarly (the webshow).

"Um…Freddie…did we invite this girl to be on the show?" Carly asked, her eyes on me.

"Nope…no guests tonight, not even Gibby."

"I didn't think so." Carly continued to stare at me in confusion. "Not to be rude or anything…but…"

"Who are you and why did you crash the webshow? Why are you in Carly's house?" Sam said, looking angry. I fought two urges at that moment, one to laugh at Sam and her bluntness, and another to run away.

"Oh…I, I just…" I stuttered, my eyes still glued to Freddie, who was in fact filming my awkwardness. Great. I just got here and the whole world sees my worst moment!

"Well?" Sam asked, taking a step towards me. Carly followed her.

Freddie was looking at the three of us, utterly confused. He turned the camera towards his face and said, "Ok iCarly fans, we'll fix this up and be right back as soon as possible. For now, please enjoy this pre-filmed episode of 'Messing With Lewbert'…"

His burden of the camera relieved, Freddie walked over to Carly and Sam.

"I'm gonna ask again. Who are you and why are you here?" Sam raised her eyebrows.

I took a deep breath before I answered, "Ok, I'm Adrianna, and I don't know how I got here. I was watching TV, and then I ended up here. I think I came through the TV into your studio…"

"Yeah, right. And I'm a fairy princess!" Carly said derisively. She gave me a Look.

"No, really. I'm not from around here. I've never been to Seattle! Until now obviously…but I don't know why I'm here!" I was practically yelling.

"Maybe she's right. There's no way she could've gotten here without passing us. I say we believe her until we get some other ideas." I looked over at the person talking. Freddie. I couldn't believe he was supporting a totally unrealistic idea like that!

"Thanks, Freddie," I said, not even thinking.

"…wait…how do you know Freddie? We haven't even said our names!" Carly said.

Crap.

"I…uh…oh I watch iCarly. I've seen it a couple times. You guys are pretty popular," I said, thinking quickly. Thank goodness they seemed to believe me.

"Well then that means you know that I'm Sam, and that's Carly," said Sam.

"Yeah. And the clip Freddie is streaming right now is about Lewbert, your mean doorman. And, um, you should probably get back to the show…" I said, very fast.

They all exchanged a look of slight panic at my knowledge. Then Freddie picked the camera back up. I scurried back into the little hallway backstage of the iCarly studio. I could hear Carly and Sam apologizing for the interruption, and continuing with the show.

I leaned against the wall, and studied myself. The only thing I could think when I saw Carly and Sam was that I was no match for them in looks. Carly was wearing one of her signature skirt-and-tee combos with Doc Martins boots. Sam was…well…Sam. I felt so plain. A regular girl next to two A-listers like Carly and Sam. (A/N Sorry about the randomness of that, it's just a good plot developer.)

"Ok," I told myself, "that's enough! Just being stuck here is problem enough!" Minutes passed as I dozed in that hall. Before I knew it, the webshow was over and Carly was calling my name. I walked into the studio to find Carly and Sam standing near the car prop, and Freddie in a beanbag chair.

"Ok Adrianna…what are we gonna do with you?" asked Carly.

"I'm not sure. I just…appeared here. I don't have any money, or family, or a place to stay," I bit my lip.

"Yeah, exactly. We can ask Spencer, but I don't know if we have room for you," Carly answered.

I nodded. "I understand. Well, I guess we should ask him. And um, I know I'm a little too young, but I'll have to go to Ridgeway with you guys."

Yeah, I was thinking that, too," Carly said.

"Aw MAN!" yelled Sam. We all looked at her.

"What?" Carly frowned at Sam.

"Now we can't play Assassin anymore! A new player. Dang," Sam looked at me mock-angrily.

"It's ok, Sam. That's not such a good game for you and Spencer. It involves weapons…" Carly said.

"Yeah, I guess so. Let's get this over with," Same said, walking toward the elevator. Carly followed her. Freddie stood up from his beanbag and went after the girls. I stood there uncomfortably, then started towards the elevator, too.

Sam leapt into the elevator. As soon as Carly stepped inside, she pressed the "down" button.

"Ha!" she yelled, "Next trip, Fredlumps!" Freddie made a face at the now-closed elevator door.

I walked up next to Freddie, in front of the elevator.

"I just wanted to thank you for defending my story, Freddie," I said,

"Oh, it wasn't a problem. Sam can get kinda…"

"I've seen," I said quickly.

"Yeah," Freddie grinned at me.

"I really think that's how I got here. Some kind of magic," I said quietly. Freddie nodded as the elevator arrived. We walked inside.

Both of us reached for the down button, our hands touching in midair. I blushed a deep red, and turned away. Freddie looked at me for a minute, and then the elevator reached Carly's apartment.

I stepped out after Freddie. Carly and Sam stood in the kitchen, talking to Spencer.

"But Spencer!" I heard Carly say. "She just needs a place to stay for a couple nights!"

We walked into the kitchen. All three people turned to look at me.

"This is the girl who appeared in your studio?" asked Spencer. Carly nodded. "You have an older sister?" he asked me.

"Spencer!" groaned Carly.

I laughed for the first time since I arrived, "No, Spencer. Sorry."

A/N: Cliff-hanger-ish place to leave you, I know. What'd you think of my little snippets with Freddie? Too much? Not enough? Well there's sure to be more. Oh, just to clear things up, this will be a very PG-10 story – something you could actually put on iCarly if you wanted. No shmexy stuff, gore, anything like that. So sorry to you people who like that stuff.

Hahaha comment please! I will respond to all comments (or at least do my best!)


	3. iHang Out in Seattle

A/N: YES! My chapters are getting longer! Please stick with me, I almost guarantee you will be amused by the end! Thanks to my reviewers!

Purple xx - Two reviews in a row! Wow I feel special. Here you go, the next chapter!

Tyler - Thanks for the 2nd review! I know he spelled the word wrong,but its anti-depressant meds, it's not such a big deal. I LOVE YA KID!

=)=)=)=)=)

"I don't know, Carly, we just met her…" Spencer said, looking at me. I half-grinned.

"Yeah, but Spencer! She needs a place to stay! Why not with us?" Carly pleaded. I looked at her in surprise. They had only just met me, and they wanted me to stay here? Too nice!

"I know, Carls. But we don't have the room right now," Spencer said. He made an uncomfortable face, and ran into his room shouting, "AHHH under pressure!"

"That was less than helpful." Sam shook her head.

I walked over to the sofa and plopped down. Carly did, too. She gave me a pitying look.

"There's got to be somewhere around here you can stay!" Carly said loudly. As if on cue, there was a knock on the door.

"Is Freddie in there?" called a voice.

"Ugh, it's your mom," Sam groaned to Freddie, "Enter the dragon." Carly frowned at Sam, and went over to open the door.

"Oh, I didn't realize you had company," said Mrs. Benson, glancing at me. I sat up from my slouch-y position on the couch.

"It's not a big deal, Mrs. Benson. What's up?" said Carly impatiently.

"I want Freddie to come home so I can finish rubbing him with anti-tick lotion," Mrs. Benson looked pointedly at Freddie. I covered my mouth to stifle my giggles.

"Mom! I don't have ticks!" Freddie said exasperatedly.

"Then the lotion's working, isn't it?" said Mrs. Benson.

Mrs. Benson looked at me again, "And who is this?"

"I'm Adrianna, just a friend of Carly's," I said quickly.

"Oh. I haven't seen you around before. Are you new in town?" Mrs. Benson asked.

"Wha…oh yes! My family is moving in, but they need to settle some things in our old town, and they sent me ahead so I wouldn't miss school. I'm looking for a place to stay at the moment…" An idea had just struck me, and by the way Sam was looking at me, I figured she knew it, too.

"Oh, well if you would like…we have a spare room. You could stay with us," Mrs. Benson said slowly. Sam and I exchanged incredulous glances. Mrs. Benson was gonna let a strange girl stay in the same house with her son? Totally freaky!

"Oh wow, Mrs. Benson, that'd be really nice of you! Thank you so much!" I said excitedly.

"This is on one condition! You stay OUT of my Freddie's room! There's enough wrong with his boy chemistry since this Carly phase started in the 6th grade!"

"MOM!" protested Freddie.

"Ok, it's a deal! I triple-promise. Plus, I'll be spending my time at school and at Carly's, so it'll be like I'm not even there." I gave Mrs. Benson a huge smile.

"Oh, it's quite alright, Adrianna. You'll be welcome in our home," Mrs. Benson said, "But I have to be going. You can bring your things over tonight. Come along, Freddie." Freddie grimaced, but followed his mother out of Carly's house.

"Oh. My. God. I've NEVER seen Freddie's mom act like that," Carly said as soon as they left. I shrugged.

"I guess she just liked me. Go figure," I said.

Sam got up, bored of our conversation, and went to raid the fridge. Spencer came out of his room at this point, "Did I hear Mrs. Benson?"

Carly nodded.

"Thank God I missed that," Spencer made a face.

"She's letting me stay with her and Freddie 'til I can figure out how to get home," I said to Spencer, "Which means I'll probably crash and eat here."

"That's cool. Everyone else does," Spencer replied. I laughed.

"So, Adrianna. God, that's a mouthful. I'll call you Ria. Anyway, what did you bring with you?" said Sam. I tested out my new nickname. _Ria_. I liked it. Better than Addie, my family nickname.

"Oh, nothing. All I have is my phone and these clothes. The stuff I always have," I frowned.

"Well, if you're gonna be going to school and living here, you need some new clothes. SPENCER!" Carly called.

"Yo?" he called back.

"We need to go buy Adrianna some new clothes! Could we have money?" Carly asked.

"Um…yeah the credit card is on the counter near the fishbowl. DON'T SPEND ALL MY MONEY!"

"Whatever!" yelled Carly. And with that, Carly, Sam, and I walked out the front door of the apartment.

We went to the mall, into several clothing stores and Build-a-Bra! It was soooo much fun. I picked out mostly clothes like the ones I was wearing: jeans, tight tees, Converse shoes, and fun jackets. Plus stuff at Build-a-Bra, and pajamas. Tons of makeup, too, mostly lip glosses and eye shadows. All of us agreed that the look worked on me.

On our way back to Carly's, we stopped at the Groovy Smoothie. We walked in the front door, and I was pleased to see it was just the same as on TV. T-Bo was behind the counter, carefully arranging bagels on the stick. And sitting at one of the triangular tables was GIBBY!

We walked up to Gibby.

"Hey Gibby!" said Carly.

"Hi Carly, Sam. Who's the girl?" he asked, gesturing at me.

"Adrianna," I answered, "I'm new in town."

Gibby nodded, "Ah yeah. Cool. You going to Ridgeway?"

"Yeah."

"Nice. Pull up a barstool." We all did.

"Hey, I think there's something else we should do, since we're just relaxing here," I said slowly.

Carly looked at me expectantly, "Yeah?"

"Cell phone numbers. I need yours, Sam's, and Freddie's. Oh, and yours if you want, Gibby."

"Ok, here we go," Carly said, and read me off all four of the phone numbers. I thanked her, and beckoned T-Bo over to our table so we could order.

A half hour and four smoothies later, Carly and I walked into Bushwell Plaza, weighed down with shopping bags. Sam had to go home; her insane mom texted her as we were leaving the Groovy Smoothie.

"'Sup sister and sister's friend!" said Spencer when we walked in the front door.

"We went shopping!" I answered cheerfully.

"NICE…mmkay, who wants food?" he asked.

"ME!" we shouted.

Spencer made us spaghetti tacos for dinner! I was so excited to try his world-famous food. Freddie came in just as we were starting.

"Ooh, spaghetti tacos. Mind if I join you, ladies?" he asked. I laughed, and Carly said he could.

"So, where were you guys?" asked Freddie as we were starting dinner.

"The mall," answered Carly, grinning at Freddie.

"Build-a-Bra," I added, "The girly-est store besides Glitter Gloss." Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Of course," he laughed.

We finished dinner in a matter of minutes (because spaghetti tacos are very good!) and sat on the couch. I was very careful to position myself next to Freddie. The lineup went Sam on one end, then Carly, me, then Freddie. Spencer was still cleaning the kitchen from his fun making the tacos. Anyway, we were watching "Celebrities Under Water" one minute, and the next, I was waking up. My head was on Freddie's shoulder. I looked up at him, and he smiled. I smiled back, and put my head down again. I could hear Carly and Sam laughing at me, but I didn't care. All I could think was that this was a dream come true.

A few minutes passed like this, and then we decided it was time to go home and get ready for bed. It was only 9:00, but Freddie's mom freaks out. Freddie and I walked across the hall and into Freddie's apartment. Mrs. Benson met me at the door, and led me to my room.

The room had a comfy-looking full bed, blue wallpaper, and a good-looking dresser and desk. The closet was walk-in, with plenty of room. I liked it instantly.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Benson. I can't thank you enough, really," I said happily.

"Not a problem, Just remember the rule: Stay out of my Freddie's room," she replied. I assured her that I knew the rule, and she walked out.

I started to unpack my many shopping bags, and just about filled my new closet. I'd have to remember to thank Spencer for letting us buy this stuff for me. I put on my new pajamas (tank top and boxers in a pink skull print), and sat on the end of my bed, deep in thought.

Freddie came in a few minutes later.

"Hey," I greeted him.

"Hey," he said, "I can't believe my mom let you stay here! She's never even let Carly and Sam in my room before."

"Well I'm not allowed in your room either," I teased. He laughed.

"My mom's pretty strict. Good thing we still have a day until school starts; you can find your way around Seattle," Freddie said. (oh yeah, I didn't say the day of the week. I got to the iCarly universe on a Saturday.

"Yeah, I guess so. Oh well, I'm gonna get some sleep. Goodnight, Freddie," I said, grinning at Freddie.

"Goodnight, Adrianna."

"Oh, Sam nicknamed me Ria today, and I'd kinda like you guys to use that…" I said halfheartedly.

"Ok, goodnight, Ria." Freddie put a hand on my shoulder, and then turned to walk out.

On a sudden impulse, I called after him, "Freddie? Wait,"

He turned back towards me, eyebrow raised.

I summoned all my courage, stood up, and point-blank rushed Freddie with a hug. It would be an understatement to say he was surprised.

When I pulled away, I could tell Freddie didn't know what to do. Just as I was about to die from shame, he laughed.

"Goodnight, Ria," he said, and walked out of my room smiling.

I sighed in perfect happiness, flopped down on my bed, and promptly fell asleep.

A/N: WELL? I loved the end part with Freddie! What'd you think? I'll be updating again soon, so don't abandon meee! I love you people who read regularly (if any of you do…) and I will respond to your comments. Love you! -Ria


	4. iSee the Dare

I KNOW that some of you just aren't reviewing. Even just a simple "This sucks!" would be appreciated. LOL so thanks to all you readers of mine!

Jenny- THANK YOU GIRLY! I loves ya for that.

I woke up the next morning bright and early. I also panicked as soon as I opened my eyes. The events of the past day came flooding back to me. I remembered meeting Carly, Sam, Freddie Spencer, and Gibby all in one day. I remembered with a jolt: I was in Freddie's apartment!

I leapt out of bed and put on some of my new clothes. My hands were practically trembling in excitement as I slid into my (incredibly tight) skinny jeans. I imagined going into the kitchen and finding Freddie there, eating breakfast. I practically ran into the kitchen area.

"Morning, Ria," said Freddie. He sat at the kitchen table, eating cereal. I chuckled silently because my commonplace vision came true. I pulled frozen waffles out of the freezer and popped two into the toaster.

"Hi, Freddie. You're up kinda early," I said, smiling.

"So are you, then," he replied. Mrs. Benson walked into the kitchen, too.

"Good morning, children," she said.

"Good morning, Mrs. Benson," I said. She smiled at me as I fixed my breakfast.

After we were both fed, Freddie and I walked across the hall to Carly's house. Freddie said they were going to go over some iCarly show ideas and I could come if I wanted. Obviously, I REALLY wanted to come see iCarly being created. It is, after all, my favorite show.

I pushed the door open and called, "Carly?"

"Up in the studio!" Carly's voice yelled back. Freddie led me up the stairs into the studio. I looked around like I had never seen it before (which wasn't exactly true; I'd seen it on TV plenty, just not in person).

"Hey Ria. Fredward," Sam nodded at us. Carly waved with a handful of index cards.

"We were just going over some of these old idea cards, but we wanted you to check our email, Freddie," Carly said.

"On it," Freddie answered. He clicked a few buttons, and the iCarly email inbox came up.

"Hey, look at that one. Click it, techie!" Carly said, pointing at an email on the monitor above the car prop. Freddie raised his eyebrows at the nickname 'techie', but complied.

"'Dear iCarly, I dare Carly to go out into the city in a bunny suit, and offer to brush people's teeth for a dollar'," read Sam, "Nice! You should totally do it, Carls! And we can get Fredifer to film it for the show!"

"Ok, maybe I will. It sounds kinda weird though…" Carly said.

"We're iCarly! All we do is weird. C'mon kid, this'll be funny!" Sam pestered.

"Ok, ok, I'll do it!" said Carly.

"Yay!"

Freddie, who had been watching the whole thing quietly, chuckled. I kept standing there like an idiot. Something seemed VERY familiar about the whole situation.

"Oh well," I told myself. Déjà vu.

An hour later, the whole show had been planned out. Freddie went home so his mom wouldn't freak out again, and said he'd meet us back at Carly's in two hours to film the dare. Sam, Carly and I played Violin Hero until we got bored, then ate fruit kabobs. I listened to Carly and Sam share some gossip from school. I pretty much tuned them out at that point.

The three us of came down the stairs right before Freddie was supposed to arrive. Carly was wearing a big pink bunny costume. I'm not sure why she already had one, but there it was!

"Ok, Sam, your little game of Assassin is still on hold until we finish shooting this dare," Carly warned.

"What dare?" asked Spencer, popping out of the kitchen.

"An iCarly fan dared Carly to wear a bunny suit and offer to brush people's teeth for a dollar," Sam grinned.

"Man, your webshow's weird!" laughed Spencer. I looked at Sam and we both cracked up. Carly laughed at us two.

A knock at the door made us all turn around.

"Who's not ready?" Freddie greeted us, holding his camera and an armful of colorful extension cords.

"Let's do it!" yelled Sam.

"We'll be back in two hours!" said Carly to Spencer. I stood there awkwardly and watched them walk toward the door.

Sam looked back at me, "Aren't you coming?" I laughed and skipped out the door after her.

"Ok, be careful!" said Spencer as we left. He was answered with a mixed chorus of "ok, we will; maybe not; bye!"

They decided to film the dare at the street corner next to the Groovy Smoothie. Freddie set up all his equipment, and started fiddling with his camera. I sat down on the curb at watched Carly and Sam play some hand game I didn't know (something like rock, paper, scissors) on the side of the road. The two girls really were funny. I could totally see why they had such a popular webshow. And Freddie really was cute, no matter what Sam said about him.

"_Oh man_," I thought, "_I sound like a pansy fangirl_!" I shook my head and continued watching Carly and Sam. Inside, I was laughing. I really had an obsession on my hands.

"So, what would you do if you met a hobo in a dark alley?" asked Sam randomly.

"Hit him with a big sock filled with butter," I answered, sticking out my tongue. Sam laughed, and Carly mimed someone gettin' swingy with a sock. The weird thing was, I didn't know if "iTake on Dingo" had happened yet.

"Ok, so I'm gonna start rolling in a minute, so just get everything ready, ladies," Freddie said. Sam nodded.

"Ok, Freddie. I'm gonna go hang on the other side of the street first, though." Carly said, as she started across the street.

As she was walking, I could hear a truck engine running around the corner. Only one thought flashed through my mind at that point: _Oh my God it's really going to happen_.

A/N: Confused much? No? Well I'll be posting the next chapter soon, so just bear with me here, kids, teens and adults! I'm so sorry that this is a short chapter, it just ended at a good climax. I'm soooo happy that Sam is my friend! LOL! Comment, favorite, and wait in impatience for my next chapter!


	5. iGet Hurt

A/N: WOW WOW WOW a buncha reviews this time. But i shall respond to you all!

Purple xx - Well here ya go, I'm updating!

Jackyboy-08 - THANK YOU SO MUCH! Hahaha I thought of it first bcuz i REALLY want it to happen to me! I tried very hard to keep it going like the real episode, glad you think I did it well. I have to watch the episode online OVER AND OVER to keep it going. =) But it's worth it.

jadethestar - Thank you sooo much! Reviews like that make me all warm and fuzzy inside. Haha i would call Dan Schneider if I could, and it would be a dream to work with him on iCarly!

iRianna - The drama was the most fun part to write! I hope you do like this chapter, I tried hard! YES Ria is a cool nickname, but I've never met someone else with it.

iShipSeddie - THANK YOU! I love your name; if I couldn't have Freddie, then Sam should!

KEEP ON REVIEWING I LOVE YOU!

=)))))

I was freaking out! I remembered the episode of iCarly I'd just seen, iSaved Your Life. That's why the bunny suit was so familiar! And the dare. Now comes the worst part: the taco truck that almost hits Carly and does hit Freddie.

Suddenly, a thought hit me. What if I could change what happens?

"Oh my God!" I heard Sam yell. I whirled around in time to see the taco truck start around the corner.

"Carly!" Freddie yelled. But she didn't hear him. So he ran into the road after her, right into the path of the truck.

I knew I had to do something before Carly or Freddie got hurt. So I did the stupidest thing possible: I ran out into the road after Carly, too.

The next few events took place in only a couple seconds, but it seemed like hours. Freddie met up with Carly right in the middle of the street. He tried to pull her out of the way, but there wasn't enough time. Before any of us knew what was happening, Freddie pushed Carly out of the way. She slammed into me, making both of us fall. I hit the pavement hard, and Carly landed on top of me. The rest is a fog.

I woke up the next morning in a hospital. The room was scrubbed an unnatural white, and there was another bed a few feet away. There seemed to be a person in it; I could see two colorful casts. A pounding headache rushed into my consciousness. I lifted a hand to my forehead and felt a thick bandage. Must've gotten hurt by…oh my God. Everything came rushing back to me: Freddie, the taco truck, iSaved Your Life. Only now, Freddie saved Carly AND me.

There was a knock on the door, "Hello? Miss Rhode? Mr. Benson?" A man I didn't recognize came into the room. He was wearing a white lab coat, so I figured he was a doctor.

"I'm Doctor Nussbaum," he said, "It seems you two had quite an accident."

"Um…yeah, I guess we did," I said, a little intimidated. Then something clicked in my head. Mr. Benson? The body in the bed next to me was Freddie! Oh my God. He really did get hit by the truck, just like on TV.

"You have a visitor. I'll let her in." Dr. Nussbaum opened the door to our hospital room.

I hoped it would be Carly, or even Mrs. Benson. But nope. It was Sam.

"Hey, Ria. How you doin'?" asked Sam gently.

"I've been better," I said sadly, "But…but Sam, what happened?"

"Well, when Carly didn't see the taco truck coming, and you and Freddie went after her, Freddie pushed the two of you out of the way. You hit your head on the asphault. Carly landed on top of you, and she was perfectly fine. Freddie got hit pretty bad, though," Sam gestured to the casts.

"Oh, my God. I feel terrible now! Why did that truck even have to come?" I said, tearing up.

"I don't know, kid, but that's how it happened. I called 911, and Carly did, too. The medics came, strapped Freddie to a gurney, rolled him away, and then did the same to you. You were unconscious,"

FLASHBACK

_Sam burst through Carly's front door as Spencer was taking a pizza out of the oven. _

"_SPENCER!" _

"_Whoa, Carly said the Assassin game is on hold until…"_

"_Freddie's hurt!" she yelled. _

"_Yeah right, but I'm not falling for that one…" _

"_I'M NOT KIDDING! Freddie's hurt!" _

"_WHAT? What happened?" Spencer looked panicked. _

"_Carly was crossing the street, and a big taco truck came around the corner, and Carly didn't see the truck, so Ria went out to get her, but then it was coming too fast, so…so Freddie ran out into the street and pushed them out of the way!" _

"_Is Carly ok?" asked Spencer._

"_Yeah she's fine, but Freddie got hit!" Sam said. _

"_Ok, well did you can 911?" _

"_Yeah, me and Carly both did."_

"_Oh man, I better call Mrs. Benson at work!" _

_Sam starts eating a taco. _

"_You bought a taco, from the truck that hit Freddie?" Spencer asked. _

"_Well me starving's not gonna help him!" _

END FLASHBACK

Sam and I had been sitting in silence for a while. Then the doctor spoke up.

"Um, sorry miss, but I need to see to my patients," the doctor said.

"Oh, oh yeah. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. They're letting you out tomorrow," Sam said, and walked out. I was surprised that she didn't put up a fight. I guess we really scared her, getting in an accident like that.

"So, I'm getting out tomorrow?" I asked Dr. Nussbaum.

"Yes. You and Mr. Benson. He's asleep right now, and when he wakes up, we'll check him over. You seem to be almost recovered from your slight concussion, so I think you'll both be out of here tomorrow morning."

"Nice. Um…is Freddie ok?" I asked tentatively.

"He's doing fine. He has a broken wrist, a broken leg, and a few contusions. It'll be a long process to fix everything, but he'll make a full recovery," the doctor answered. I nodded.

"I'll leave you alone now. We'll be in to check in a little while," he added. Then he left.

"Oh Freddie," I whispered, looking at the casted and bandaged form.

I must have fallen asleep for a few hours, because when I looked at the clock next, it was 9 P.M. I looked over at Freddie's bed a few feet from my own. My head hurt so much less than before!

"Oh, good, I'm recovering," I whispered to myself, "Then I get to go home…well, back to Freddie's house."

The image of Freddie's seemingly lifeless body with its two casts penetrated my mind.

"Oh, Freddie," I said out loud.

"Someone say my name?" said a voice.

"Freddie?" I said quietly.

"Yeah. Hey, Ria," Freddie answered. He was trying to sound quiet and calm, but I could hear the pain riddling his voice.

"Oh my God, Freddie, are you ok? I feel so bad about this," I said.

"I'm fine. It's not your fault, Ria. I pushed Carly into you, that's why you're here." I tried to interrupt his little speech, but Freddie didn't let me.

"The whole iCarly dare wasn't your problem or anything in the first place. I wish you didn't have to get hurt, too," Freddie said. He tried to prop himself up on his elbows, but grimaced from the effort, and lay back down.

"No, it's not ok!" I said suddenly, "You're all broken and it's not ok! Everything happens as soon as I get here!"

"It's NOT your fault, Ria. Carly was in trouble. What was I gonna do, let her get killed by that stupid taco truck? I LOVE her. I'd save her life again, easy."

That made me SO FREAKING JEALOUS you wouldn't believe it. I could actually feel my face reddening as I processed what he just said.

I got up and walked over to his bed, cussing myself out under my breath. My stupid girly crush-developing brain! I knew that Freddie liked Carly! Why did I even bother?

I was hit by a sudden spell of dizziness just as I reached Freddie.

"Whoa, you ok there?" asked Freddie as I sat down on his bed.

"Yeah, yeah, fine. Just a little dizzy." Freddie nodded.

"Ok, then. I really don't blame you for any of this," Freddie said, looking at me. I found myself staring back at him with a fangirl-ish smile.

"Alright, fine, Freddie," I said back. He looked satisfied.

"Ok, well you should probably go back to your bed and get some sleep. We have to go home tomorrow."

"Yes sir," I mocked, but lowered my voice. Goodnight, Freddie. I wish this hadn't happened to you,"

I spent my second night in Seattle crying quietly. I only wish I had known that Freddie was listening.

A/N: OK WHO PREDICTED THIS iSAVED YOUR LIFE THINGY? I mean, come on, how could I survive without Freddie saving my life? Hahaha I'm sorry about how predictable I'm being so far, but it gets better! Oh, and any TOTALLY LOYAL Drake & Josh fan will have instantly recognized the name Dr. Nussbaum. If you don't know, say so in a comment and I'll explain next chapter. I LOVE YOU GUYS! Stick with me please! –Ria


	6. iSpend Time at Home

A/N: WOW I didn't know so many people would read this and like it, too. Thank you all so much!

whatifizzyx - THANK YOU! It takes longer to listen to and then write every word from the episode, but I prefer the accuracy. I'm glad you liked it!

iShipSeddie - Aww thank you! I have so much fun writing this fic!

iRianna - Oh no problem, I promised to mention eveyone who reviews =). Yeah I tried to make it believable that both Freddie and Ria got hurt, hope I did ok...

=)))))))

"Ria? Ria, come on, get up! We're leaving in like 15 minutes!" Freddie's voice jolted me awake.

"Whoa, Freddie…why are you up? I thought you had a broken leg," I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Wheelchair," said Freddie, with that smug little grin I like so much. I smiled at him, and sat up. My head didn't hurt at all anymore. I guess the doctor was right; just a temporary wound.

My thoughts were abruptly interrupted by Mrs. Benson walking into the room.

"Oh, my Freddie!" she said, clearly trying not to lose her cool.

The doctor walked in behind her, "It's ok, Marissa, you've seen him a few times since he came in yesterday. It's ok."

"He's a hurt little boy! Nobody can tell me it's ok!" Mrs. Benson said.

I snickered. Mrs. Benson looked at me for the first time.

"And you're alright, Adrianna?" she asked, looking momentarily concerned.

"Tip-top shape," I answered, grinning broadly. Apparently that was the wrong answer.

"If only FREDDIE could say that," she scowled.

"MOM!" moaned Freddie, "Not her fault."

"Just the same…oh let's get you two home," Mrs. Benson said, swallowing her argument.

We got back to Freddie's apartment with little trouble. Mrs. Benson was fussing over Freddie the whole time, looking like she would lose her head at any moment.

Mrs. Benson took Freddie right into his room (where I'm not allowed). I went into my own room to examine my head.

"Mm," I said to myself, "A bruise under my hairline but I'm ok." My thoughts strayed once again to Freddie. Why did I have to get in the way of everything here?

A knock on my partially closed door shook me out of my self-pity.

"I'm coming in, Adrianna." Mrs. Benson came into my room (just like she said!) and sat on the bed. She looked very, VERY angry.

"I cannot believe that Carly girl would make this happen to my Freddie!" said Mrs. Benson loudly, with an irritated voice.

"I don't think Carly meant it, Mrs. Benson," I said quickly. She glared at me.

"I'll be right in the kitchen if you need me, Adrianna. I have to go make Freddie some fruit sauce so he can take these pills the doctor gave him.

I started to laugh hysterically as soon as Mrs. Benson walked out of the room. Fruit sauce? I knew the whole story behind that, from iSaved Your Life. Mrs. Benson thinks Freddie will choke on fruit, so she pounds it with a mallet before giving it to him.

Wiping tears out of my eyes from laughing so hard, I stood up. I could hear Mrs. Benson pounding away in the kitchen. Poor fruit…

I walked out of my room, and out into the hallway. I continued into the kitchen. Mrs. Benson stood at the counter.

"Hi, Mrs. Benson. I just came to get some juice," I said, grabbing the refrigerator door handle. She nodded to me, as she scooped the thoroughly pounded fruit into a bowl. She then proceeded to pound up a pill. That was thrown on top of the fruit sauce.

"I'm going to take Freddie this fruit sauce. You can amuse yourself here," Mrs. Benson said. I got the impression that she was really mad now.

"Ok," I said. I sat down on the living room couch with a glass of juice. Hey, it was a good idea! Then, I got a better idea: sneak down to Freddie's room to see what's up!

I tiptoed down the hallway, to the door of Freddie's room. I could hear the clink of a spoon on a bowl, so I knew Freddie was eating the fruit sauce. (FRUIT SAUCE!) I could also hear Mrs. Benson nagging about something; I wasn't really interested in that. I pressed my eye up against the crack between the door and the door jam.

"Mom, I can swallow pills!" Freddie whined.

"Tell me that again when you're choking on one!" she cried. Freddie rolled his eyes, and handed his mom the now-empty bowl. She started walking toward the door.

I bolted toward the living room as quietly as I could manage. When Mrs. Benson reached the kitchen, I was seated on the couch, right where she left me.

"I'm going to go get Freddie settled," Mrs. Benson said. I nodded to her, as she disappeared into Freddie's room yet again.

My first attempt at spying didn't work very well, so I just stayed in the living room. I looked around at the things on the wall, mostly pictures of Freddie and his mom, and pieces of art from elementary school.

Then, the number one thing that keeps scaring me in this world happened: someone knocked on the door. And I, predictably, jumped.

I could hear a voice through the door, "Can we please see Freddie?" I recognized it as Carly's voice. I guessed she was coming to visit.

I could hear Mrs. Benson talking loudly from Freddie's room: but I couldn't make out what she was saying. The door opened a few seconds later, revealing Carly and Spencer. Carly was clutching a big bouquet of flowers that I assumed were for Freddie. Spencer still had a blow tube on his belt for Assassin.

"Hi, Ria! I was so worried! Even though Sam said you two were ok," Carly said, looking at me with a slightly guilty look. Spencer smiled at me over her head.

"I'm fine, Carly. Really. Just a bruise," I lifted my hair to show her the spot.

"Oh my God. I did that?" Carly bit her lip.

"No, no. It was the ground. Not your fault," I said, reminding myself of Freddie in the hospital.

Carly and Spencer walked past me and went back to Freddie's room. I followed.

Spencer knocked on the door twice, then opened it.

"Hello," said Spencer. Carly followed him into Freddie's room, looking sheepish. I stood in the doorway and watched.

"Hi, Mrs. Benson," said Carly, "How is he?"

"Broken," she answered, "Damaged! But, I see you look fine! Isn't that nice?" She glared at Carly.

"Mom!" groaned Freddie.

"And I see you brought flowers, which will only aggravate Freddie's allergies!" Mrs. Benson continued.

"MOM, I'm not allergic to flowers," said Freddie, glancing sideways at his mother.

"And you weren't allergic to Mexican food trucks, but look at you now!" Mrs. Benson yelled.

I could see the freaking out I had anticipated was coming.

Mrs. Benson turned back to Carly, and snatched the flowers from her hand. "I'll take these flowers, and I'll soak them in bleach!" Mrs. Benson said, and stormed past me out of the room.

"She's pretty upset," said Freddie to Carly.

"Oh, really?" said Spencer, sarcastically. "How you doing?"

"Ok," Freddie replied, "Pretty sore,"

"Sore?" said Carly, "You have a broken leg and your hand's all smushed and it's all my fault."

"It's not your fault!"

I opened my mouth to add my own opinion, but Freddie shot me down with, "Or yours!" I stood there quietly again.

"Yes it is!" Carly protested. "If I'd seen that stupid truck coming, neither of you would have had to…"

"Stop!" Freddie interrupted.

"Hey, look, his toes stick out of his cast!" said Spencer. He bent down and started to play with Freddie's toes, "This little piggy went to market, this little piggy got hit by a truck…"

"SPENCER!" said Carly warningly.

Spencer stopped fiddling with the toes and asked, "So, are you in much pain?"

"Oh, I was, but the doctor sent over some pills," Freddie answered. I stifled a giggle. All three people looked over at me, and I shrugged.

"You took one?" asked Carly.

"Well, sorta," said Freddie, "My mom thinks I'll choke on pills, so she pounds them with a mallet and puts the pill powder in my fruit sauce."

"Fruit sauce?" asked Spencer, raising an eyebrow.

"My mom thinks I'll choke on fruit, so she pounds it with a mallet…"

"It's not my business," said Spencer.

By this point I was giggling wildly beneath my hands.

Carly looked over at me, and I managed to choke out, "Fruit sauce?" She shrugged.

"Can I use your bathroom?" Spencer asked Freddie.

"Sure, right through there," said Freddie, gesturing towards his bathroom door.

"Thanks," said Spencer, walking into the bathroom.

I stayed at the door, and watched Carly and Freddie. Carly awkwardly reached forward and tweaked one of Freddie's toes, like Spencer was doing. HEY! Flirting with Freddie was MY job! He laughed at her.

"You saved my life," she said finally.

"C'mon…" said Freddie.

"Sam said that truck would have run right over me."

"Maybe," said Freddie, making a face.

I was getting very angry at this point. I'm sure I was death-glaring Carly as she stared flirtily at Freddie, and he looked back up at her.

"Hey, you guys in here?" I heard Sam's voice yell. She seemed to have just walked right into Freddie's house.

"Yeah, we're in Freddie's room!" Carly yelled back.

Spencer jumped out of the bathroom, "Did I hear Sam?" He blew a paintball through his blow tube, hoping to hit Sam. Instead, the paintball flew right over my head and splattered Mrs. Benson on the neck/chest area.

She screamed, and pushed past me into the room with a bunch of dead flowers in her hand.

"I'm sorry, I…" Spencer tried to explain.

"What happened to the flowers?" asked Carly, looking panicky.

"I soaked them in bleach and pounded them with a mallet." Mrs. Benson looked matter-of-factly at Carly.

I couldn't help but laugh out loud. This was all EXACTLY like iSaved Your Life!

But I could only think one thing as I watched Freddie stare down the hall as Carly walked away: Creddie must be stopped!

A/N: WELL? I copied a lot of this right out of the script for iSaved Your Life. But it keeps going. I promise, there will be more stuff of my creation. Oh, Creddie is Carly+Freddie. And about my references to RAFR, it means Ria And Freddie Romance. Keep commenting and checking up on me regularly. I LOVE YOU GUYS!


	7. iAm In Charge

A/N: Ok, I lied. Maybe this story will be closer to 15-20 chapters. It's taking longer than I thought to make things happen.

whatifizzyx - Your amazing mutiple reviews and loyalty PWN! I'm sooo glad I have fans like you!

iRianna - THANKS wow somebody thinks I'm a good writer! I like Creddie, and Seddie(I can't pick!), but my favorite is Reddie. (Me and Freddie!)

It took me several minutes to recover from that little episode in Freddie's room. I could only see the way Freddie looked at Carly. It made me very dangerously jealous.

"Forget it!" I said to myself. I had to stop talking to myself! It was a weird habit…

I made a very tough decision that moment: go talk to Spencer and Sam. Not Carly. She's all…freaking-out-ish.

"Hey!" I called, opening Carly's front door. Spencer was watching TV.

"What's up, Ria?" he asked, "Looking for Carly?"

"Um, no. I wondered if I could…talk to you seriously for a second?" I asked nervously.

"Ok, shoot," He looked at me curiously.

I sat down on the couch, "What if…there's a guy…"

"A guy?" Spencer asked.

"Um…yeah. That I like…" I continued.

"And…" said Spencer, as if waiting for me to get to the point.

"And he doesn't like me!" I shouted.

"He?" asked a voice, interested. Sam came running down the stairs.

"Where's Carly?" Spencer asked her.

"Oh, in the shower. One of her famous half-hour showers," Sam looked at me and shrugged.

"Ok," I said, a little miffed that Sam interrupted my problem.

"Now, who's 'he'? asked Sam, punching me lightly on the arm.

I made a face at her, "Just a guy…"

"Nuh-uh. It's someone big!" Sam nodded, "Shane! Gary Wolf! Jake Crandall! Ew, Gibby!"

"None of them!" I replied.

Sam frowned, "I will find out. Mama always gets what she wants."

"I know, Sam," I replied, "But you don't have to…" I was interrupted again; Sam got a text from her mom.

Oh, dang! I gotta jet! My mom wants me home, blah blah blah," Sam looked angry, but waved at us impatiently and walked out.

"So, ah, who is the guy?" asked Spencer, who had wandered away while I was talking to Sam and was now leaning on the counter in a barstool. He cradled a glass of iced tea in his hand, from which he took a sip.

"Freddie," I said absently. Spencer spit out his tea. SPITTAKE!

"WHAT?" Spencer practically yelled.

"Shut up!" I yelled back, "You gotta keep this secret! If Carly or even Sam know, they'll tell Freddie!"

"Ok, ok, fine," Spencer said, wiping his mouth.

"Thank you," I said, relieved, "I have to get back over to Freddie's before Mrs. Benson realizes I bailed." And with that, I bolted across the hall.

The next day, I went to school for the first time. Carly, Sam and I got a ride from Sam's mom. I could see why Sam didn't like hanging out at her own house…

Carly took me up to the principal's office to get my schedule and locker. Principal Franklin was very nice, but he gave me the worst schedule ever!

"Miss Briggs, Mr. Howard, Mr. Devlin, Mr. Henning, Coach Natalie, and Ms. Gatlin," I read. I looked at Principal Franklin with one eyebrow raised. "Are you kidding me?"

"Um, no, Adrianna. That is your schedule," Principal Franklin said, and shooed Carly and I out of his office.

"Oh my God, this sucks!" I said to Carly as she led me to my locker.

"Yeah, but this should cheer you up!" she said excitedly as she pointed to my locker number.

My locker was the one right beneath Carly's, next to Freddie's. I screamed when I saw it.

"Oh my gosh, this is great!" I gushed to Carly. She laughed and handed me the schedule with my locker combination printed on it.

I opened the locker and stuffed in my books (all except my 1st period textbook, which went into my black-and-purple-spangled tote bag). Sam walked up behind me and leaned on her locker. She pulled her blowtube out of her backpack, and put it in her pocket.

"Hey, Ria. What teachers did Ted stick you with?" asked Sam.

"All the worst. Briggs, Howard, Henning. Stupid teachers," I answered, looking disgruntled.

"Oh, tough break, Ria. Hey, keep an eye out for Spencer, will you?" Sam said.

I gotta go to the bathroom," said Carly suddenly. She half-ran down the hall and disappeared around a corner. Sam turned her back and started talking to me about her teachers.

Gibby walked up behind Sam and tapped on her shoulder, "Hey Sam."

Sam and I screamed. She whirled around, her blowtube instantly to her mouth, ready to attack.

"Don't! I'm just a Gibby!" he yelled.

"Sorry. I'm on the lookout for Spencer. We're the only two left in the game," Sam apologized. I nodded earnestly.

"But, you're at school," said Gibby.

"So? Spencer will try to sneak up on me anywhere, any time!" said Sam, "Even here." She looked ominously down the hall.

"Watch my back while I get something out of my locker," Sam said to Gibby. He looked at me in confusion; I shrugged.

"And what if I see Spencer?" he asked.

"Use your face and body to protect me!" said Sam, rolling her eyes like that was an obvious answer.

"Ahh, like a human shield," said Gibby.

"I was gonna say bullet monkey, but whatever tickles your peach." I laughed out loud at that one. Sam looked at me. I covered my mouth to smother the giggles.

Sam turned to her locker, opened it, and started fiddling around. I stood next to her. Gibby circled the locker protectively. Suddenly, Gibby jumped.

"There's Spencer with a fake beard!" yelled Gibby, pointing at a passing rabbi.

Sam lined up her blowtube and splattered his jacket with a paintball. The rabbi screamed in surprise.

"Rabbi Goldman!" shouted a teacher, running up to the rabbi.

Sam looked at Gibby and I nervously.

"That was a real rabbi!" she yelled at Gibby.

"I didn't know! I don't have cable!" said Gibby defensively. I chuckled.

"Puckett!" said the teacher, "You just earned yourself triple detention. Come along, rabbi." I looked at Sam. She looked ready to kill.

I knew what was coming, I ran around behind Sam to stay out of the way.

Gibby stared at Sam with a scared expression. She raised the blowtube to her lips.

Gibby ran a hand through his hair, which was spiked up all special, "How my hair look, Sam?"

"You look good, Gib," Sam nodded. I gave Gibby a thumbs-up.

Sam lifted the blowtube and shot a purple paintball right onto Gibby's forehead. We walked away he watched the paint drip down his face.

The rest of my day was very boring. I spent 6 mind-numbing hours learning nothing! Everything was pretty much review to me. The best part of the day came when I finally got to go home.

"I'm here!" I shouted, walking into Freddie's apartment.

Freddie's voice called back, "In the bedroom!"

I walked back to Freddie's room and knocked on the door.

"Come on in," he said. I opened the door, but didn't go in.

"You mom says I'm not allowed in there," I said slowly.

"So what? She's down in the lobby talking to Lewbert about some security issue," Freddie said.

"So, she's letting me stay here and I think I should respect her wishes. That's all."

"Oh, alright, but it's hard to talk to you from there!" Freddie teased. I smiled at him. Freddie had hardly left his bed at all since we got home. I felt pretty bad for him.

"Oh, I almost forgot, here's some homework from Mr. Henning. I don't know why he gave it to me and not Carly…" I handed Freddie a couple papers.

"Thanks," he said, looking them over.

"I should…I should go do homework now. See you in a little while, Freddie," I said, and walked over to my room. I shut the door and absolutely melted onto the bed.

It took me a few minutes to work up the energy to move. I took out my homework and sat down at the desk. I must've worked for an hour, but it felt like minutes.

"Hello, Adrianna," said Mrs. Benson, coming into my room. I turned around and smiled at her.

"Hi, Mrs. Benson," I said tiredly.

"Tough day?" she said sympathetically.

"Yeah…" I said, a little suspicious. She hadn't been pleasant since the accident.

"Well FREDDIE'S has been twenty times worse!" She almost yelled.

I knew this was coming.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Benson. I know this is hard on both of you," I said, choosing my words carefully.

"Yes, it is. I'd better go help Freddie. He's going to take a shower. It'll be the first time since the incident. And then I have to go get his medication," Mrs. Benson walked out as spontaneously as she had come.

I burst out laughing as soon as Mrs. Benson left. I couldn't help myself. This whole iCarly experience was stressing me out so much. I flopped on my bed and stared at the ceiling. My laughter was halted by a very scary thought: Carly and Freddie kiss after she helps him out of the shower when Mrs. Benson goes to get a prescription. And where was Mrs. Benson going?

"AHHH!" I screamed, burying my head in a pillow. I jumped up when I heard (YET ANOTHER FREAKING) knock at the front door.

I could hear Mrs. Benson letting the person at the door in. Walking over to my bedroom door, I stuck my head out. Mrs. Benson walked by, leading Carly! Carly carried a tray of yummy-looking cupcakes, and wore an uncharacteristically somber expression.

"Mrs. Benson!" I said. She turned to me.

"I was wondering if you wanted me to keep an eye out for Freddie. You know, just in case he needs something while you're gone," I said, trying my best to look innocent.

Mrs. Benson frowned, "Well…I don't know…"

I beckoned her forward. "I was just thinking that you might want me there, rather than Carly, if you catch my drift," I whispered.

She nodded, "Oh, ok then. You can go sit in his room until I return. But only for this one time!"

"Oh, of course!" I said, in a normal volume.

Mrs. Benson turned back to Carly, "Come on."

The three of us walked into Freddie's room.

"Where is he?" asked Carly.

"In the shower," answered Mrs. Benson, "His first cleansing since the accident YOU caused."

"Mrs. Benson…" Carly began, but Mrs. Benson shoved her palm in front of Carly's face.

"Uh!" she interrupted, "I have to go to the pharmacy and get his meds. FREDDIE! I'll be back in 36 minutes! If you need something, ask Ria!"

Mrs. Benson turned to leave. As she was walking out, she ducked down and whispered into Carly's ear, "It should have been you!"

Carly made a face at me, and I shrugged.

I sat down immediately and started to read one of the tech magazines lying around Freddie's room. Carly put down her tray of cupcakes and walked around the room. I could see Carly in my peripheral vision, rifling through Freddie's stuff.

"Hey," I said to Carly, "I'm gonna go get a book, ok?" She nodded to me.

I sprinted out the door, hoping I wouldn't miss out on anything. But just as I reached my room, I vaguely heard a crash.

"No. NO!" I said, turning for the door, which was closed. I ran right into it. (Smart move, no?) I picked myself up off the floor and ran into Freddie's room. But I was just barely too late.

A/N: ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER! Stick with me, ok? I'm gonna update again VERY SOON if you comment. Love ya all!


	8. iHate Creddie

A/N: OK OK OK get ready for major drama!

whatifizzyx - It's gonna be good! lol keep on reading!

Love Story x - YAY I'M UPDATING! And its not gonna be a Seddie story. Kinda a Reddie story (main character Ria and Freddie!) but Creddie gets in the way. Anyway, keep on reading, please!

iRianna - YES YOU ARE SO RIGHT! Lawl Rathan. That's good. I love Nathan Kress to death! Cutest boy ever. Thanks about the chapter, just something I write when I get bored! This chapter is a little emotional, but good =P if I do say so myself!

=)))))

When I reached Freddie's room, I knew I was too late. Carly already had her goggles stuffed with socks, and was tottering into Freddie's bathroom.

FLASHBACK

_A large crash sounded from Freddie's bathroom, making Carly jump._

"_Freddie?" yelled Carly. _

"_Ria?" asked Freddie. _

"_No, it's Carly. Ria left for a minute! What happened?" Carly asked. _

"_I fell!"_

"_Are you ok?" asked Carly, panicking. _

"_Yeah, but I don't think I can get up," said Freddie, groaning. _

"_Alright, I'll come help you!" Carly started into the bathroom, only to be stopped by Freddie yelling. _

"_NO! Don't come in here!" _

"_Why not?" asked Carly. _

"_Cuz, I'm…in the shower!" said Freddie, sounding uncomfortable even in this situation. _

"_Well…I don't think me or Ria can help you, then. But…you can't just lay on the shower floor until your mom comes back!" Carly bit her lip. "Um…just a sec!" _

_Carly rushed around the room, looking for something to cover her eyes so she could go in and help Freddie. She picked up a pair of goggles, and, slipping them onto her head, dug around in Freddie's drawers until she found a couple of socks. She stuffed them into the goggles and covered her eyes. _

END FLASHBACK

"Alright, Freddie!" I heard Carly yell, "I can't see anything! I'm coming in! Where are you?"

Under my breath, I was cussing like no pirate you've ever heard. Carly was gonna save Freddie and then make out with him like on TV! I could not let that happen.

"Down here!" Freddie's voice came through. "Can you turn off the water?"

"Uh…yeah!" Carly said. I heard the water stop.

A few more scuffling noises and some more conversation that I didn't make out, and Carly appeared, leading Freddie out of the bathroom. Freddie wore a red bathrobe, Carly had a ridiculous pair of goggles and looked distinctly wet.

"Are we walking the right way?" asked Carly. I thought fast, and ran over to them. I tripped Carly, and grabbed Freddie's arm! Victory! Or so I thought…

"Carly! Are you ok?" asked Freddie, as I helped him limp to his bed. Freddie cried out in pain as we got to his bed, and he sat down.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Carly answered.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry, Carly. I was trying to help and I guess I tripped you. I didn't mean it!" I said, knowing full well that was a lie.

"It's ok, Ria. I know it was an accident," Carly smiled half-heartedly. I smiled back, relieved.

I was sure that I had stopped the whole kissing thing in its tracks! "Ok, Freddie, I'm gonna go call your mom so she knows you fell," I said. He nodded. I pretty much skipped out the door, and over to the hall phone.

"Yeah, yeah he fell in the shower, but Carly and I helped him," I said into the phone, "No, we didn't see anything. Yeah…no…no, I left them alone…ok. Ok. OK!" Mrs. Benson scolded me for leaving Freddie alone with Carly.

"I'm in the lobby now. I'll be up in about 30 seconds," she said. No sooner had I hung up the phone, than she came bursting through the front door.

I started down the hall toward Freddie's room, Mrs. Benson on my heels. The scene I saw when I walked in that room broke my heart so definitely, I could hear it crack.

Carly was kissing Freddie, just like it was supposed to happen. I didn't stop anything.

"WHAT THE YUCK!" screamed Mrs. Benson. Carly and Freddie leapt apart and screamed simultaneously. I stood there next to the door, swaying on the spot. Everything felt like it was moving slow-motion.

"Nothing!" yelled Carly.

"Mom, I wasn't um…"

"Nothing!" Carly was frantic, "Nothing! I was just…I was…taking his temperature!"

"What do you mean?" asked Freddie incredulously, as Carly stuffed her finger in his mouth, and pretended to look at a watch on her wrist.

"See!" she yelled, looking at her finger, "98.6! Healthy as a duck!" Meanwhile Mrs. Benson pulled out a pair of Freddie's underwear from a drawer.

I stood in the same spot, tears welling. My mind only processed one thought over and over, "I lost..."

"Bye!" Carly finished, running toward the door.

"Carly, don't leave!" Freddie yelled. Mrs. Benson started beating Carly with Freddie's underwear.

"She's beating me with your underwear!" screamed Carly, as Mrs. Benson continued to attack her. Carly pushed past me and made a break for it. I dropped to my knees, pieces of broken heart dropping down into my stomach (yeah, it's a metaphor) as I started to cry resolutely.

"Mom!" yelled Freddie. Mrs. Benson hurried over to him, grabbed a can of disinfectant spray, and sprayed him down.

I would have found the scene comical if I hadn't been sobbing hysterically.

Mrs. Benson stormed out of the room, muttering profanities against Carly under her breath. Freddie looked over at me, and saw me sobbing into my arms.

"Ria?" he asked, confused, "What…"

"Oh, shut up!" I screamed, running out of the room.

I was almost to my room when I heard Carly's voice from the hallway, "I kissed Freddie!" I knew that Carly was talking to Sam, so I decided to go talk to Sam, too.

I went out into the hallway, and found Sam staring in disbelief at Carly's door.

"Sam?" I said quietly. She whipped around, blowtube raised. I stared at her.

"Oh, it's only you," she said, lowering her weapon, "Whoa. What happened, kid?" She took in my red eyes and tear-streaked face.

"Well, you know how Carly and Freddie…" I hiccupped, my breathing still uneven from crying.

"Yeah. Carly told me. Or, yelled in my face. Either way…" Sam looked at me again. We were sitting on the staircase, halfway between the 2nd floor and the lobby.

"And you know how I…(staccato breathing) like a guy…" I said slowly. Sam's face broke into a pensive smile.

"Ohh…oh my God! You like Freddie? Wow. Well Carly didn't know! I bet it was just a rush of the moment thing…" Sam tried to reassure me.

"Sam, I know what happens now! They'll start going out, and Freddie will be so happy! I'll never have a chance with him!" I cried.

Sam sighed, "Look, Ria, it's just whatever Freddie decides. You can influence, but you can't force the nub to like anyone. I honestly don't get what you see in him."

"Um, he's adorable!" I said, looking at Sam with a grin.

She gave me a did-you-really-just-say-that look. I shrugged, and wiped my eyes on the back of my hands.

Ok, kid, you need to work this out on your own. Call me later if you wanna do the Groovy Smoothie for dinner," said Sam, and walked out the front door of Bushwell Plaza.

I went back upstairs, and decided to hang out in the iCarly studio. I knocked on Carly's door, and Spencer answered.

"Come in!" he said loudly. Spencer looked at me closer as I swiped at my still-red eyes.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"I've had some troubles…" I said quietly, "I just wanna go chill in the iCarly studio, if that's ok with you."

"No problem," said Spencer, "Oh, by the way, do you know what happened to Carly? I haven't seen her since I got home."

"No, Spencer," I lied, and ran up the stairs to the iCarly studio.

I sat down in the purple beanbag chair, staring at the glass door. I didn't want anybody interrupting my sadness.

"Why me?" I asked myself out loud. Thousands and thousands of people love iCarly. Why did I have to get sucked into the show at the worst possible moment?

I started crying again. I couldn't help it.

I remembered that Freddie's computer was in here. I got up and turned it on. Once it was up, I went online to Splashface (like YouTube for iCarly universe). I played the song "Love the Way You Lie" by Rihanna and Eminem.

And that's how I spent most of that afternoon; listening to sad music and drowning in wishes.

Around 6 o'clock, I texted Sam: _U wanna hit Groovy Smoothie?_

She replied immediately: _Yeah meet u in Bushwell lobby, we'll jet from there_.

"Hey Ria, you doing ok?" asked Sam as she walked into the lobby.

"I'm ok, Sam. I spent a couple hours in the iCarly studio listening to music and just being alone, and I think it helped," I answered.

"Ok," Sam said, then added, "Have you seen Carly since then?"

"No," I said thoughtfully, "And by the way, Sam, I have nothing against Carly for this. I mean, yeah, I think she's just being weird here, but it's Freddie's choice to like her."

Sam nodded. "Good. I don't think this is worth hating Carly."

I laughed, "Well, duh! It's Freddie!" Sam smiled at me.

Ten minutes later, Sam and I were seated at the usual table, sipping smoothies. We were going to order food, too, but smoothies come first!

"Thanks so much for coming with me, Sam," I said.

"No problem, kid," Sam said.

"It's really nice to get away. I need a little time away from that bedroom…and Freddie."

"I honestly do not get why you like Fredhead. He's just…" Sam shuddered.

"Oh, really, Sam. He's so cute! And smart…" I smiled dreamily. Sam shook my shoulder in mock anger. We both burst out laughing.

"You wanna buy a burger?" asked T-Bo, coming over to the table.

I looked at Sam, before saying, "YES!"

We each took a couple burgers. Sam had eaten all of hers within minutes. I took my time, but still finished my first quickly.

"So, Ria, have you actually told Fredweird that you got the hots for him?" asked Sam as we sat there.

"Well, no," I said, biting my lip, "I made Spencer promise not to tell anyone, and you've got to, too."

"I can't promise that," said Sam, "If I get a good opportunity to spill. I'm gonna."

I sighed, "Ok, Sam, but if this makes things all weird between me and Freddie…"

"You mean, worse than now?" asked Sam, grinning. I shrugged. She had a point.

We talked and joked for another 20 minutes, before I decided I should go back to the apartment. Mrs. Benson wouldn't hesitate to call the cops if I stayed out late.

"See ya, girly. And don't let Freddie get you down. Keep that pretty little brown head up," Sam said, ruffling my hair. Inside, I was very surprised. She had never been so kind to anyone but Carly.

"Bye, Sam. Thanks for everything," I smiled broadly at her as she walked away down the street.

I opened the front door of Freddie's apartment as quietly as I could. Even so, Mrs. Benson came running to meet me.

"There you are! You didn't show up for dinner, and you weren't across the hall at…THAT girl's," Mrs. Benson glared in the direction of Carly's house.

"I ate with Sam at the Groovy Smoothie. I'm ok, Mrs. Benson, really," I reassured her. She looked disgruntled, but permitted me to go to my room.

I put on my pajamas quickly, and was in bed in an instant. I was so wrung out emotionally; I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. But my dreams were more fitful than I'd ever had.

A/N: Lots of tears in this chapter. But wouldn't YOU cry your heart out if the love of your life kissed your best friend? Yeah, I thought so. =) Please please please review!


	9. iGet Over It

A/N: Well that last chapter was dramatic. This one gets juicy. And there's singing involved! I can't sing for my life, but I'm gonna pretend that I'm really good at it. Ok? And also, there's a super long "Flashback" section. Bear with me here, loving fans!

M. Winchester Potter – Thank you! Here ya go, an update! =)

Love Story x – HERE I GO, updating! =D

=))))))))

The next morning, I woke up just in time to get ready for school. Sam and her mom were coming to give me a ride. I put on my favorite black skinny jeans, purple-and white tee, and purple Converse sneakers. I did my makeup extra pretty, with catty eyes and dark pink lips.

Freddie was going to school, too. He had crutches to use now. I saw him walking out the front door on his way to get Carly, so I waited a few minutes before going out to meet Sam.

"Hey, kid! Let's go!" yelled Sam as I walked up.

"Hi, Sam!" I said. I felt really great that morning.

"Wow. You look…great." Sam looked down at herself, then back at me.

"Oh, thanks, Sam. I figured it might help me keeps my spirits up, you know?" I said, looking at myself self-consciously.

"Well it'll definitely attract some attention," Sam said approvingly.

Sam's mom sped off, and we were at school before I knew it.

Sam and I stood in front of our locker talking for about ten minutes before Carly and Freddie walked up. Her back was to them, so I watched them for a few seconds before Sam saw them.

Carly was saying something to Freddie, but I could hear Freddie whisper, "Whoa!" when he saw me. I smiled to myself.

Sam walked over to them with a sarcastic smile. I stayed behind and pretended to be searching in my locker.

"Well, good morning Mr. and Mrs. Benson!" said Sam, shaking her head with a huge grin on her lips.

"Sam! Stop," said Freddie, smiling at her.

The bell rang right as they stopped walking.

"Oh! Second bell!" said Carly, turning to leave, "See you after class!" She kissed Freddie (ON THE LIPS =l) and walked away.

I felt my anger rising again. I willed myself to stay calm, and went to class myself.

FLASHBACK (while I was in class, this happened)

"_Yeah," Sam said, "Savor it." _

"_Savor what?" Freddie asked her. _

"_The love," Sam looked at Freddie knowingly, "The Carly love!" _

"_Pshh. Jealous?" asked Freddie, cocking an eyebrow. _

"_Gross," said Sam. _

"_Then what's your problem?" _

"_It's not my problem. Yours," said Sam, turning her back on Freddie. _

"_W-wait," said Freddie, starting after Sam on his crutches. _

"_Go to class, crutchie!' said Sam, waving him away. _

"_What problem do I have?" insisted Freddie. _

"_Want the truth?" asked Sam, her face serious. _

"_Let's hear it."_

"_Remember two years ago, when I dated that guy Eric Moseby? Kid with the big nose," asked Sam. _

"_Sure, Noseby Moseby," Freddie agreed. _

"_Uh huh. And remember how he tried to get me to be his girlfriend for like six months and I kept saying 'get away from me or I'll kill you'?" Sam continued. Freddie nodded. _

"_And then he bought me a subscription to the 'Bacons of the World Club' and boom, I thought I was in love with the guy?" _

"_I'm listening," said Freddie patiently. _

"_I was never in love with HIM, I was in love with the foreign BACON that kept showing up at my door every month!" Sam finished, "Like a beautiful, greasy dream." _

"_Uh, I doubt that bacon can make you think you're in love with someone!" said Freddie, grinning at Sam sarcastically. _

"_You ever have Bolivian bacon?" asked Sam seriously. _

"_No." _

"_It changes you…" said Sam ominously. _

"_Well, I didn't buy Carly any foreign bacon, I saved her life," said Freddie, hopping away on his crutches. _

"_And that's Carly's bacon!" said Sam, raising her voice. "She's not in love with YOU, she's in love with what you DID!" Sam looked at Freddie. _

"_You just can't stand the idea of Carly and me as a couple!" said Freddie. _

"_Very true, it makes me want to puke up blood. But still, what I said is true. And you know it!" Sam said, pointing at Freddie. _

"_I gotta get to class," said Freddie, clearly not buying the story. _

"_Wait! One more thing!" said Sam. _

_Freddie stopped and turned to her. "Yeah?" _

"_You might wanna pay a little more attention to Ria. I think…I think she might…" Sam looked troubled. _

"_Yes?" asked Freddie, getting a little annoyed that Sam was wasting his time. _

"_She likes you, ok? A lot. She told me yesterday. Think about that when you're kissing Carly. Carly doesn't even really like you. Think about that," said Sam, her face 100% serious. _

"_Um…ok then. I really gotta go!" said Freddie, hopping away again. But his face clearly showed that this new fact troubled him. _

END FLASHBACK

School ended very quickly that day. I walked home, taking my sweet time, still feeling extremely cute with my makeup and outfit. When I finally arrived at Bushwell Plaza, I went right up to the iCarly studio. Walking right into the elevator, I replayed the scene in Freddie's room again. His epic lip-lock with Carly.

What I had said to Sam was true: I didn't blame Carly for anything Freddie chose. But I was still hurting big time. I dragged my heavy tote bag into the iCarly studio, dropping it near the beanbags as I scuffed across the floor.

I fired up Freddie's laptop, and put on one of my favorite songs. 'I Wish I Was Her', by Amy Pearson; it's so pretty and sad (A/N: Look up the song on YouTube and listen while you read this; it's great!). I also pulled up some screen graphics from iCarly on the swing-out screen above the car prop. Freddie was smiling brilliantly into the camera, Carly and Sam next to each other on his left.

I decided to sing along with the lyrics. I turned up the volume until it made the floor vibrate.

_**Always knew that when we said goodbye**_

_**It wouldn't last forever**_

_**Always thought that I'd run into you**_

_**And we'd get back together**_

_**Now you're here **_

_**Just like I imagined**_

_**But never once did it cross my mind**_

_**That you could move on**_

I was so into my song, I didn't notice the elevator stop on that floor. Freddie got out, struggling a little bit with his crutches. He was making a lot of noise, and started coming towards me, but heard the music and stopped to listen just out of sight.

_**You've found someone**_

_**It breaks my heart **_

_**Cuz you're so in love**_

_**I wish that my touch made you smile just like that **_

_**And I wish that I had you the way that she has**_

_**Cuz I remember the love I left behind**_

_**Oh, I wish I was her **_

_**And you were mine**_

Freddie stood there, watching me. He looked over my head at the screen graphics from iCarly up on the monitor, his eyes widening as he realized what I was singing about. I kept on singing, totally unaware that I had an audience.

_**I think somebody's tryin'a talk to me **_

_**But I can't hear what they're saying**_

_**All I can do is stare at you **_

_**I don't even know why I'm staying**_

_**Never thought I'd cry to see you happy**_

_**Just I thought that your happiness was right here with me**_

_**I know we're through**_

_**It's no use **_

_**Still I can't help but feel**_

_**I wish that my touch made you smile just like that**_

_**And I wish that I had you the way that she has**_

_**Cuz I still remember the love I left behind**_

_**Oh I wish I was her**_

_**And you were mine **_

_**The way that you hold her**_

_**I wish that was me**_

_**There's no place on Earth **_

_**That'd I'd rather be**_

_**Cuz I still remember the love I left behind**_

_**Oh I wish I was her**_

_**And you were mine…**_

Freddie couldn't take any more; he got back in the elevator and went downstairs. I kept singing, and didn't even turn around to see until he was gone. I shrugged to myself, and turned off the laptop.

I plopped right down in one of the beanbag chairs. It was time to do homework. Usually I hated homework, but this was something to take my mind off of "Mr. and Mrs. Benson", as Sam said. I dragged my backpack over to me, and pulled out a heavy textbook, getting right to work.

It seemed like only minutes had passed, but next time I looked at the clock, it was 5:00. I scooped up my bag, and took the elevator down to Carly's living room. I figured I could say hi to Spencer before going home (ok, to Freddie's house).

The elevator reached Carly's, but I stopped short when I heard voices.

"You were right, Sam, she likes me!" I heard Freddie's hurried whisper.

"Yeah? I can't believe you doubted me. How did you figure this out for yourself?" Sam retorted. I crept just close enough to see them.

"She was playing a song. She had my picture up on the iCarly screen! That's almost stalker status, but…" Freddie counted off on his fingers as he spoke.

"Oh, don't tell me you don't LOVE that!" Sam said, raising her eyebrows at "stalker status".

"This is serious chiz, Sam! I had no idea she liked me!" Freddie whispered, more urgently.

"Then you're stupid. She stares when you walk by during school, she CRIES when you kiss Carly…it was pretty obvious to everyone but you and Carly. Even Spencer knew." Sam sounded bored and matter-of-fact.

"But Sam, what do I do?" asked Freddie. My eyes widened. He was asking SAM for HELP? What was going on here?

"I don't know why you're asking me this, Benson, but if you want the truth…" Sam sighed, "Ditch Carly and go for Ria. You remember what I said about Carly only liking you for…"

"I know what you said, Puckett," Freddie said. I could tell he was getting annoyed.

"You asked. And I said what I thought. Mama's never wrong, Benson. Never," Sam warned.

"But…how do I know if I like her back?" asked Freddie quietly. My heart leaped.

"You'll know, Benson. She's funny, and smart, and probably the biggest fan you'll ever have. Plus she looked smokin' hot today," Sam grinned lazily at Freddie.

"Yeah she did," said Freddie, smiling back. Sam looked at him sneakily. They both laughed.

"I'm serious!" he said, smiling.

"There you go, Freddie. That's what'll decide if you like her," Sam pointed out.

I could tell the conversation was pretty much over, so I pretended to be coming down the stairs. My spirits were lifted so much; Freddie might actually like me! I stomped a little bit to sound like I was just reaching the living room, and both Freddie and Sam turned to see who was there.

"Hi Sam," I said, deciding to put on a bit of a show. I made my gaze linger a little on Freddie. I snapped my eyes back to Sam as soon as he looked at me.

"Hey, Ria. We were just talking," Sam said, looking at Freddie warningly, as if to say "_you see? She likes you a lot!_"

"Oh," I said in a small voice, my face falling, "Well, I should be getting to dinner. I'll see you at home, Freddie."

And with that, I walked right out the front door. The last thing I could hear was Sam, saying to Freddie, "Told you!"

"Finally! Where's Freddie?" said Mrs. Benson loudly when I walked in the door.

"Over there, talking to Sam. He's coming over in a minute," I said tiredly, spotting questions forming on Mrs. Benson's lips, "Yes, I did all my homework and I can clean my room after dinner."

"Ok. We're having fish loaf tonight. And asparagus," Mrs. Benson told me.

"ALL RIGHT!" I yelled happily. Mrs. Benson smiled at me.

Freddie walked in a couple minutes later. Mrs. Benson dished him a plate of dinner, and we all sat down at the kitchen table to eat. I avoided eye contact with Freddie all together, acting as though my heart was still all broken. He kept trying to catch my eye. I ignored him.

"This was all so good, Mrs. Benson," I said, smiling. It was the first meal besides breakfast I had eaten with the Bensons.

"Thank you, Adrianna. But it is getting late. Freddie needs to be getting some rest.

"Wait. There's one thing I need to do, Mom," said Freddie quickly. I looked up, forgetting to be melancholy.

"Where?" asked Mrs. Benson.

"At Carly's. I need to talk to her," said Freddie.

"Oh yes! Go over to talk to our little 'girlfriend'! She tried to kill you! You do realize that, right?" Mrs. Benson practically yelled.

"I know, Mom. I'm gonna go update some software for iCarly, too," Freddie said calmly.

"Oh…ok!" Mrs. Benson said grudgingly.

Freddie walked out the door on his crutches. I was wishing with all my might that he was going to break up with Carly.

A/N: That's all for now. Next chapter promises some SMOOCHING! Lol


	10. iHave A Reddie Experience

A/N: I promised smooching last chappie, and here ya go! OH and there is another super long 'Flashback' section. I LOVE YOU READERS AND REVIEWERS! I say it so many times, but you truly need to know that having people like my writing is a dream come true. =)

M. Winchester Potter – Thanks thanks thanks and I try to update daily.

La La Land Girl – Yeah I like Seddie and Creddie, but I wanted Freddie for myself. I am 100,000,000% obsessed with Nathan Kress! =D

iShipSeddie - Mm, just Reddie. Hahahaha glad you liked!

=))))))

I was grinning like maniac when Freddie left for Carly's place, to the point that Mrs. Benson asked me if I was ok.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking, how could Freddie like a girl who had almost cost him his life?" I said, with a sugar-coated smile at Mrs. Benson.

"Oh, yes I know! But blame his boy chemistry, I guess," Mrs. Benson said, smiling at me fondly. I found that a little creepy.

Before retiring to my room like usual, I popped into the hall bathroom to remove all my makeup. And let me tell you, it took forever! I fell into my bed when it was all done, too lazy to even put on pajamas.

FLASHBACK! (when Freddie went to update the iCarly software, THIS happened! This is it!)

_The elevator stopped at the iCarly studio. Carly stood at the swing-out screen playing Violin Hero. Freddie came out of the elevator on his crutches. He walked over to his little rolling cart that held his tech gear. _

"_There you are!" said Carly happily. _

"_Here I am," Freddie agreed, "Spencer tell you I was coming over?" _

"_Yeah. He said you wanted to fix something on the iCarly site?" _

"_Uh huh. I'm just gonna bump up the speed with this eight-core three gigahertz server," said Freddie. _

"_Ooh, I love it when you talk all techie!" said Carly, putting the screen back in place and smiling at Freddie with one of my trademark fangirl smiles. _

"_Really?" asked Freddie, looking a little confused. _

"_Yeah," said Carly, "It's cute and geeky at the same time. It's cukey!" _

"_You've never called my tech talk 'cukey' before…" said Freddie, half-smiling. _

"_Well, that was before we were, you know…" said Carly, still smiling widely. She reached out and put her arms around his neck, and kissed him (EEEWW!). But Freddie groaned like a sad puppy and pulled away. _

_Carly looked at him blankly, "You retreated." _

"_I didn't…retreat…" said Freddie, looking around the room awkwardly. _

"_You kinda did," said Carly, laughing a little, "What's wrong?" _

"_Nothing," Freddie answered, looking down at his computer. "It's just, um…so, are we…are we like boyfriend and girlfriend now?" asked Freddie hesitantly. _

"_I don't know…maybe…" said Carly, smiling. _

"_Oh," said Freddie, clearly put out. _

_Carly looked at him in surprise, "Well don't say 'oh' like that!" _

"_I just said 'oh'!" _

"_No, you said it like you were at a raffle and you won a prize then you found out the prize was just a can of soup, so you'd go, 'oh'" Carly explained, looking at Freddie teasingly. _

"_You know I like you way better than most soups!" said Freddie, grinning. _

_Carly laughed. "Well yay. Now what do you wanna do, kiss…or bump up your four-score giggle-jam server?"_

"_Eight-core three gigahertz," Freddie said, raising his eyebrows. _

"_Yeah that's real interesting come here!" said Carly, wrapping her arms around Freddie's neck again. They kissed for about two seconds before Freddie pulled away, groaning like before. He walked around behind Carly towards the car prop. _

"_Wow," said Carly slowly, "You seriously don't want to kiss me. Why?" _

_Freddie looked pained, "Cuz, I'm just bacon!" He put on a real, old-school pouty face. _

_Carly put her hands on her hips, "You're bacon?" _

"_Foreign bacon!" _

"_Did that taco truck hit your brain?" asked Carly, laughing at him a little bit. Freddie groaned louder. _

"_I thought you wanted me to be your girlfriend ever since the first day you met me," Carly said. _

"_I have!" said Freddie, looking at Carly earnestly. _

_Carly took a step forward. "Well, I'm standing here with my lips all glossed up and you're treating me like I'm your icky cousin Amanda!" _

_Freddie made a face, "Amanda is disgusting…" _

"_Freddie…" started Carly. _

"_Ok, you know how you've always said you like me…but you don't like me that way? You know, the good way?" Freddie asked Carly. _

"_Yeah, but that was…" Carly started again. _

"_Before I saved your life?" Freddie interrupted. _

"_So?" _

"_Nothing's changed! I'm still the same Freddie, and you're still the same Carly." _

"_But I love…" _

"_You love what I did. You love that I risked my life to save yours, but, I don't think you're in love with me. You just think you are," Freddie said, looking at Carly sadly. _

_Carly thought this over, "You mean like when Sam dated Noseby Moseby because he got her all that…" _

"_Bacon," Freddie finished, "Yeah. Exactly."_

_Carly shrugged broadly, "So, you don't want me to be your girlfriend?"  
_

"_No, I do!" Freddie said honestly, "But…I think we should wait awhile. Till I'm out of this cast, and this whole hero thing wears off, and then, if you still wanna be my girlfriend, I'd be really psyched about it." _

"_Ok," said Carly, smiling again. _

"_And…um…to tell the truth, I want to…try to see some new people, you know?" Freddie added. _

"_Like who?" Carly asked, looking surprised. _

"_A girl at our school. I found out that she likes me, a lot, and I wanted to try and ask her out," Freddie said, "Please don't be mad. You're always my number one, but I want to try this…" _

"_I understand," Carly said quietly, smiling at Freddie. _

"_I should…probably get home so my mom can spray me…" Freddie walked on his crutches to the elevator. _

"_Well…see you tomorrow…" said Carly. _

"_Yeah," said Freddie, "Um…listen…when we kissed before, I didn't realize that would be our last one, for a while, so…I was thinking...if you wanted to…" He cut off short. _

"_Goodnight, Freddie," said Carly, and kissed him on the cheek. _

_Freddie pushed the down button in the elevator, and rode down in silence. He kind of regretted what he just did (BROKE UP WITH CARLY!), but somehow, he knew it was right.  
_

END FLASHBACK (yeah it was super long, huh?)

I heard the front door open I few minutes later. I sat up and looked over at the door, to listen for crutches in the hall. Mrs. Benson was in bed, reading a book, and I figured I could apologize to Freddie then.

Suddenly, I heard a knock at my door.

"Ria? Can I come in, please?" It was Freddie!

I got up and opened the door for him. He came inside and stood at my desk. I shut the door behind him, and sat back on my bed.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Listen…I just…I broke up with Carly."

"WHAT?" I almost yelled, "But… I thought you loved Carly! Why would you…"

"Well…for once, Sam was right. Carly was only into me because I saved her life," Freddie explained, looking somber.

"Oh," I said quietly, "Well, I'm sorry then, I know how much you wanted to date her."

"And…Ria…there's no easy way to say this, but I know. I know that…you have a crush on me," Freddie said gently.

"WHAT?" This time, I really did scream, forgetting that I already knew this story. I was there when they discussed it! Hello!

"I heard you singing the other day. And Sam told me about it after that…" Freddie looked at me, "I'm sorry if it was a secret…"

"No, no, it's ok," I said, looking at the floor, too embarrassed to meet his eyes.

"Look…I'm sorry. I had no idea that you liked me when I kissed Carly that day…that must have been torture. And at school…oh my God…" Freddie looked alarmed at the thought of what I must've gone through.

"It wasn't too bad. I had Sam, and Spencer…" I said, still refusing to look up.

"Yeah…but Ria, I broke up with Carly!" he said again.

"Yeah, Freddie, just cuz she didn't really like you," I said bitterly.

"But I know someone who does. Someone who I would be really happy to go out with, if she wants…" Freddie said, so quietly I could barely pick up what he was saying.

"WHAT?" I screeched, at the top of my voice.

"Whoa, tone it down, Ria," he smiled at me.

I looked up, hardly daring to believe what I'd just heard, "Did you seriously just say what I think I heard you just say?"

"Um…yes?" Freddie took a stab at an answer, not quite following what I'd said.

"Don't you kid me about this, Freddie Benson, or I will team up with Sam and put you in a full-body cast!" I threatened.

"No joke, Ria. If you wanna be my girlfriend, then I'd like that," Freddie smiled at me. I screamed again, and jumped up. THIS WAS SO FREAKING COOL!

"You're…you're serious! I gotta text Sam! I gotta…oh my God!" I was freaking out, a huge jack-o-lantern-type grin spreading across my face.

"It's ok, Ria, we can tell anyone you want at school tomorrow," said Freddie, putting his one casted hand and one normal hand up in the air as a signal to calm down.

"Oh…ok. Fine," The smile was just refusing to tone itself down.

"I need to go to bed before my mom freaks out on me," Freddie said, "Goodnight, Ria."

I was gonna just go hug him, but before I even knew what was happening, he walked up to me, placed a hand on my shoulder, and kissed me on the lips for like half a second. HOLY CHIZ ON A CHIZZLE! I literally fell back into my bed.

He laughed, "Goodnight, Ria. See you in the morning, new girlfriend." I could hear him chuckling as he walked down the hall.

I lay face-up on my bed, not wanting to lose the memory of that moment. The last thing I remembered before I fell asleep that night was the sight of Freddie's face that close to mine.

A/N: YAAAAHOOOOO! I've been waiting to share that with you guys for such a looooong time! I KISSED FREDDIE! Hahaha short chapter this time, but I promise the next few will be almost purely my own writing. Well, did you likee? Comment and tell me!


	11. iLove Life

A/N: OMG I'M SOOOO SORRY! I haven't updated in so long! Please don't hate me now! LOL please don't be mad, people.

I promised you a little kissing and I delivered! Haha! So now…it's Reddie! Ria+Freddie=ROMANTIC! Read on, my loyal fans!

M. Winchester Potter – I really appreciate your honest review! Yeah I think I could've done it that way but I was kinda trying to show that Ria is coming out of her shell now, you know? I'm going to continue down that sort of path, showing that her confidence is just way boosted after that whole Reddie deal. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! It's the suggestions and opinions that keep me going, truly.

La La Land Girl – Hahahaha I totally would! Thanks for da reviews!

whatifizzyx – I KNOW! I've been waiting for that moment forever!

Love Story x – Yeah…haha it was fun to write. But then I went to bed last night and dreamt about it and I was all sad when I woke up.

=))))))

"Buenos dias, chica!" a voice at the door to my room woke me up.

"Freddie? It's so early!" I said, rubbing my eyes, but smiling just the same.

"No, it's not early! Its 6:30! We gotta eat and get dressed, or we'll be late," Freddie said, looking at my rumpled pajamas and laughing.

"Why do we have to go right now?" I asked, getting up grudgingly. I followed Freddie as he (crutched?) down the hall to the kitchen.

"Cuz Spencer is driving you, me, Sam, and Carly to school today," Freddie answered, pulling the toaster waffles out of the freezer. I smiled, and popped in two for myself.

A few minutes passed, during which Freddie and I eat devoured a plate of waffles. I put a whole ton of whipped cream (which I borrowed from Sam) on top of mine! I found time to text Sam while I ate, telling her that I ate all her whipped cream =0. We each went to get dressed when we finished.

I dug around in my closet for about 15 minutes before I finally found something to wear. I picked out my only skirt (white and black striped with pockets!) and a low-cut plain white top. My very favorite black Converse sneakers finished the ensemble. Deciding it needed one more piece, I knocked on Freddie's bedroom door.

"Can I borrow a hoodie?" I yelled. He threw me my favorite one (yay!): the one from iMove Out with a black body, purple sleeves, and a turquoise hood and strings. I put it on and went into the bathroom to put on some makeup.

One I made myself all pretty, Freddie and I walked across the hall to Carly's place. I knocked, and Spencer's voiced shouted for us to come in. Sam was sprawled on the couch, her backpack on the floor. Carly was putting some books in her backpack, and Spencer was searching for the car keys. In other words, a nice normal morning.

Except for the fact that I HAD FREDDIE FOR A BOYFRIEND! YAY!

"Alright, let's go!" said Spencer, running for the door, leaving the four of us scrambling after him. Freddie and I piled in the back of the car with Sam, and Carly rode up front with Spencer. We were silent almost the whole way to Ridgeway. Only Carly seemed conscious, as she occasionally said something to Spencer.

When we got to school, we all walked to our lockers. My first class was right across the hall from Freddie's, so we started walking there together. I took his hand as we walked, smiling up at him. A slow-moving grin spread across his face, too. I could hear people saying things in surprise at this turn of events as we went by.

"Oh. My. God." I turned around to see who had said that. It was Carly. My grin dropped off my face as I saw her staring at me.

"Um…Freddie…do you think we might be upsetting Carly a little with this?" I asked timidly, my cheeks reddening. I felt as shy as when I first appeared in the iCarly studio.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, one minute, you're gaga over Carly, and the next, you're going out with me."

"Oh…" Freddie frowned a little, "She almost deserves it. We all know she doesn't like me like that."

"Whatever you say, Freddie," I said, my smile returning. I intertwined my fingers with his as we walked to our classes.

School that day was great. Well, besides all the times random students came up to me to ask stupid questions. Only Gibby seemed to think it was cool. I saw him at lunch, sitting with Shawn (that dude who wants Carly to go out with him in iHate My Principals), and they both gave me a thumbs-up.

Freddie, Carly, and Sam walked home together, as usual. I took my time again, and arrived 15 minutes later.

"Carls?" I asked, knocking on the back door. Sam was in the kitchen eating a Fat Cake, so she let me in.

"Sup, Ria?" she asked, swallowing her Fat Cake.

"Looking for Carly. And Freddie, if he's around."

"Carly is up in the studio. And I think Mrs. Benson kidnapped Freddie for some health check," Sam rolled her eyes.

"Yeah...I don't know about that woman," I said, nodding, "Ok, well I'm gonna go talk to Carly."

"Hey, good luck, kid. At least she won't kill you." Sam plopped back on the couch with her Fat Cake.

I walked up the stairs to the studio. Carly was doing homework in a beanbag chair (just like meeee!). I knocked on the door, and she looked up. She nodded me in.

"Hi, Carls," I said quietly.

"Hey, Ria."

"Look, I'm so sorry!" we both said at the same time. I looked at her, and she stared back. We burst out laughing.

"It was wrong of me to get with Freddie right after you two broke up!" I said quickly.

"No, no, he was right. I guess I got caught up with the whole hero thing. I mean, someday I might like Freddie, but he's just my best friend right now," Carly said earnestly.

So…you don't mind if I'm with Freddie?" I asked Carly.

"No, I don't. I think he deserves a girl who likes him as much as you," she smiled at me.

"Oh, wow Carly! You are the best!" I jumped up and hugged her. She laughed at me.

"Yeah, well. Ok Ria, I gotta do this homework for Henning," Carly said, gesturing to her pile of books.

"Ok, I'll just go. And thanks," I said again. I smiled at her and rode the elevator back down to the living room.

"What happened up there?" asked Sam, "I didn't hear any screaming."

"Nothing at all, Sam. We're cool now," I said, a confident smile on my face.

"Nice!" Sam said, high-fiving me. We both sat on the couch to chill and, well, not do homework.

I went to Freddie's house as soon as it got dark. I wanted to go out on the balcony, like in the episode iKiss, when Freddie chills on his balcony because he's all ashamed of being in public.

"Freddie?" I asked, knocking gently on the door to his room. He opened it, looking down at me (lol I'm not that short, but he's still taller).

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Well, I wanted to go hang out on the balcony. Wondered if you'd want to come," I said, trying not to sound too eager.

"My arm is really hurting right now, Ria. I don't know…"

"Please? I'll help you. Come on!" I begged, my best pleading puppy-dog face entering.

"Oh…fine!" he half-laughed.

"Yay!" I helped him (crutch?) out to the balcony. It was off a hallway near the living room (A/N: They never specify where that balcony is in teh episode, so I'm guessing here).

I sat down on the fire escape steps, "The stars are so pretty tonight."

"Yeah…like an LED computer backlight in space…" Freddie mused, his eyes laughing.

"Nice, tech boy," I teased, "Ruin the moment!"

He laughed at me, "Sorry."

"It's ok," I said, taking his hand, "You know, I've never been out on a fire escape like this."

"I have. Buncha times. But not really since…" Freddie cut off.

"Since when?" I asked dumbly.

"Since…I kissed Sam that night after iCarly. When she told the whole web that I'd never kissed anyone…" Freddie looked away from me.

"Oh…" I said quietly. I'd watched that episode. And I'd been so jealous of it (obvious, right?).

"Yeah…listen, just…let's not bring that up. We only did it to do it, you know?" Freddie said quickly.

"Yeah I know," I sighed. Then, I had a perfect idea (evil laugh time! =0)

I looked out at the city, "You know, Freddie…I've never kissed anyone either."

"What about me the other night? And I thought you mentioned a boyfriend to Sam," Freddie asked.

"Well, I did kiss him, for like half a second with a ton of other people around. But I've never had a REAL kiss," I said, careful to say almost EXACTLY what Freddie says in iKiss.

"What do you plan to do about that?" Freddie asked. I detected a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I was thinking…since we're kinda boyfriend and girlfriend now…" I trailed off, hoping Freddie would finish for me.

"If you want," Freddie said, understanding that I was WAY too shy to flat-out ask him to kiss me.

"Oh, I want," I said quickly. Freddie laughed again. I did too, but I was pretty nervous.

Freddie took my hand a little tighter and leaned towards me. I could feel my cheeks redden as I leaned in, too. I closed my eyes as the last gap between our lips closed.

And I'll just say that my first real kiss was amazing.

A/N: Yeah that was a little bit fluffy at the end. BUT I KISSED FREDDIE for real this time. I pictured it mostly like the way he kissed Sam in iKiss, only better (HA!) and a little longer. I have finally decided that the story will probably be 15 chapters.

What do you guys think about a sequel? It would pick up at iWas A Pageant Girl and continue through iEnrage Gibby.

Keep commenting! I LOVE YOU ALL!


	12. iAm Confused

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I just can't say that enough. And I'm sooooo sorry it's been so long since I updated last. All I can say is I had a lot of schoolwork. Oh just a quick warning: a little romantic moment in here, so if that grosses you out, go read a different story (actually don't go away, I love you anyway XD).

DISCLAIMER: There's some music in this one; I DO NOT own the song whatsoever.

La La Land girl – YES! I didn't think Carly would get mad over that, so that's how it is =D

Tyler- I LOVE YA KID! You gotta review more. And YES! I am very obsessed with Freddie!

=))))))

I sat on the fire escape, dazed with happiness. I'd just kissed Freddie Benson for the first time, and I loved it, despite the laws of reality this whole iCarly situation was breaking! (A/N: So let's say the epic Freddie kissing lasted about…a minute. Or two. Something around there. LOLZ that's long enough for this time.)

"Ria?" Freddie's voice jerked me out of my reverie, "I'm going to go in to bed now. But any time you wanna come do this again…" Freddie raised his eyebrow teasingly as he climbed back into his apartment.

"Hey, fine by me! Night, Freddie," I said, smirking. I followed him inside.

I don't think I even had time to lie awake that night. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep. Next thing I knew, it was morning. Thursday.

I leapt out of bed. The morning flew by, and before I knew it, I was walking out the front door again.

"Now, Ria," Mrs. Benson said as I was leaving, "I have a meeting at the Building Watch Patrol this afternoon. It's only about an hour, but you and Freddie should do your homework right after school, ok?"

"Oh, ok, Mrs. Benson. Thanks for telling me," I smiled at her. In my mind, I was thinking of some "homework" we could do (if you interpreted that a dirty way, then you have a dirty mind, cuz that's not what I mean O_o).

My school day went so fast after that, and suddenly, I was already walking home from school. (A/N again: I didn't want to describe another whole school day…it bores me and you probably don't want to read about another stupid day.)

My first thought when I reached Bushwell Plaza was: _How long have I been here?_ I knew it had only been a couple days, but to me, it felt like a lifetime. So much had happened in a matter of days. I wondered if I was ever going to go home. I didn't see how that was possible, since a strange purple wormhole had brought me here. Maybe I got a second one, like a second chance. All of these ideas seemed ridiculous.

My thoughts were interrupted by Sam walking into the building. Her head was bent over her phone

"Hey, Ria," said Sam, not even looking at me as she went to the elevator. I climbed in with her.

"Hi, Sam," I said, my voice a little flat.

"Why do you sound so sad? I'd think that after last night, you'd be pretty excited," said Sam, grinning at me slyly.

I gasped, "Freddie spilled?"

"We share all our secrets. Carly's rule."

"Yeah, but I never agreed to let him tell my secrets! Oh, that boy is so dead!" I said, my voice dripping with fake anger.

By this time, we were on the eighth floor, at Carly's and Freddie's apartments. I gave Sam an evil grin and burst in the front door. Mrs. Benson wasn't home; she spoke the truth that morning.

"Freddie!" I yelled. I vaguely heard him respond from the back of the apartment.

I ran back there, right into his room. Freddie stood at his computer desk. I crossed my arms and looked up at him.

"Yes?" he asked, smiling at me teasingly.

"YOU told Sam! And Carly!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Freddie held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Do, too. You told them that we kissed last night," I pouted.

"Maybe I did," Freddie looked at me wide-eyed, a picture of fake innocence.

I was tired of this little blame game, so I just walked toward the door, shrugging to myself. Boys…

Freddie laughed at me, "At least CARLY isn't so touchy."

I whirled around, my eyes flashing, "What did you just say?"

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought you said," I giggled, and kinda…kissed him on the cheek gently. I trudged over to Freddie's bed and sat down.

"Can you look up a song online for me?" I asked Freddie, lying back on his bed.

"Sure. What song?" he asked, fingers posed over the keyboard.

"Vanilla Twilight by Owl City," I said. That was a song that both my sister and I loved. I was feeling kind of homesick, so I wanted to listen to the song.

Freddie found the song on Splashface, and clicked "Play". Music filled the room.

**_The stars lean down to kiss you _**

**_And I lie awake and miss you _**

**_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_**

**_Cuz I'll doze off safe and soundly _**

**_But I'll miss your arms around me_**

**_I'd send a postcard to you, dear_**

**_Cuz I wish you were here_**

I could see Freddie looking thoughtfully at the computer screen.

**_I'll watch the night turn light blue_**

**_But it's not the same without you _**

**_Because it takes two to whisper quietly _**

**_The silence isn't so bad _**

**_Til I look at my hands and feel sad_**

**_Cuz the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly_**

I looked at my own hands with that line, and began to mouth the next verse. Freddie turned to watch me.

**_I'll find repose in new ways_**

**_Though I haven't slept in two days _**

**_Cuz cold nostalgia chills me to the bone_**

**_But drenched in vanilla twilight_**

**_I'll sit on the front porch all night_**

**_Waist-deep in thought because when I think of you _**

**_I don't feel so alone_**

**_I don't feel so alone_**

**_I don' feel so alone_**

Much to my surprise, Freddie hobbled over to me on his crutches, and lied down on the bed next to me. I smiled at the ceiling, my hands still on the bed next to me. Freddie took my hand as I actually sang the next verse.

**_As many times as I blink _**

**_I'll think of you tonight_**

**_I'll think of you tonight_**

During the short musical interlude, I looked at Freddie. He smiled broadly at me. I continued to sing.

**_When violet eyes get brighter_**

**_And heavy wings grow lighter_**

**_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_**

**_And I'll forget the world that I knew_**

**_But I swear I won't forget you _**

**_Oh, if my voice could reach back through the past_**

**_I'd whisper in your ear_**

**_Oh darling, I wish you were here_**

I squeezed Freddie's hand as the music faded away.

"Thanks," I said, smiling brightly.

"No problem."

"Um…Freddie?" I began tentatively.

"Mm?"

"I was kinda wondering…well, it's just…you were in love with Carly for so long, and suddenly, you gave up chasing her. I wondered why," I explained.

Freddie frowned, "Well, I guess I kinda realized that Sam was right. I do still love Carly, but it's more like a sister than a girlfriend right now. You see what I mean?"

"Yeah…I guess that makes sense. And um…what about me?" I asked quickly.

"What about you?"

"Well, you dated Valerie, but you didn't like her much. You went to the dance with Magic Malika, and you didn't like her at all. What am I?" I asked.

"I guess…a new girlfriend. I don't quite like you like I loved Carly, but…it could be something special, too."

I looked slightly put out. "Oh. Ok. Well thanks for being honest with me," I smiled, a true smile.

"No problem. Now, I'm going to do homework. You probably should, too." Freddie gestured toward his massive pile of textbooks with his non-broken arm.

"Ok. See ya."

I spent a lot of time that night puzzling over my situation. I got into bed early and tried to sort out my thoughts. On one hand, I was stuck in an amazing universe with the love of my life (ha!) as my boyfriend. On the other, I was potentially stuck here forever without my friends, family, or favorite books. It was a very tough situation to be in.

It ended up that none of my intense thinking mattered, because I fell asleep with no answers.

A/N: Whatcha think? I liked this, but it took waaaay too long to write. I am so sorry for the delays, I'm trying to write faster. XD I love my fans!


	13. iHave Best Friends!

A/N: Hello hello hello! Here's another chapter for you! That's all I have to say.

I am very depressed because nobody reviewed my last chapter. Don't tell me you all abandoned me! ='(  
Please review. For me. For Freddie. For iCarly. Hahahaha seriously, review, guys. I lovez ya.

=))))))))

The next day, Friday, was a school holiday. No school! Hurray! Carly and Sam decided to do a special afternoon broadcast of iCarly for fun. They texted me that morning to let me know. i decided to go with Freddie and watch them do the show.

Freddie and I went over to Carly's apartment around noontime. We found Carly and Sam up in the iCarly studio, discussing some bits they could do on the show.

"Ok, so we're gonna show that latest 'Pathetic Play', a Word From Our Spencer, a couple good viewer videos, and…hmm...we need something else…" Carly counted off on her fingers, but stopped, looking troubled.

Sam noticed that Freddie and I had arrived. Her face lit up as she said to Carly, "How 'bout we interview Ria?"

"What!" I said in surprise.

"Sure! That'd be so fun, showing the viewers our new best friend!" Carly said, her eyes sparkling.

"No! I refuse to go on camera," I said resolutely. I was still a little embarrassed about the day I arrived, all those people seeing me on iCarly when I was so out of it.

"Can we still talk about you, then? Just introduce you as Freddie's girlfriend or something?" Carly begged.

I thought that over. "Ok, fine. As long as you don't make me go onscreen."

"Nope. We'll just discuss you and Freddie," Carly promised.

A few minutes later, Carly and Sam were getting ready for the show, fooling around in front of the camera. Freddie had the camera up on a tripod, because of his broken arm. There was no way he could hold that camera with his cast. I stood behind the camera with Freddie.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2…" Freddie counted, and gestured at Carly to begin.

"HEY! I'm Carly!" Carly yelled, smiling into the camera.

"And I'm Sam!" Sam added.

"AND THIS IS iCARLY!" they said together.

"Ok, so to start off our show this afternoon, we're gonna show one of our most popular clips, 'Pathetic Plays'!" Carly said cheerfully.

Freddie clicked a button streamed the clip. I got REALLY bored after a minute (what, I have a really short attention span!). I wandered downstairs to get some Peppy Cola.

"Hey Ria," Spencer greeted me from his seat on the couch as I walked down into the living room. I nodded at him, and proceeded to the fridge, where I grabbed a soda can.

"Hi, Spencer."

"Aren't you going on iCarly tonight?" Spencer asked. My eyes widened; how did me know?

"No, I really don't wanna go on, so they're gonna talk about me, and that's all," I explained, popping open my my soda. I took a long sip, and sat down next to him on the couch. We watched like 10 minutes of "Celebrities Underwater". That soon bored me, too, so I started back upstairs.

"So...to wrap up tonight's show, Sam and I wanna tell you guys about our newest best friend," I heard Carly say as I reached the studio.

"She can't come on the show with us today, but we're gonna tell you about her anyway," Sam explained, "Yo, Fredifer, come over here!" Freddie went over to stand beside Sam.

"Our new friend's name is Ria. She goes to our school, so some of you might already know her," Carly said.

"Hm...what else should we tell you? Well, she's funny, and pretty, and really nice…" Sam said, smiling.

"But the most important thing about Ria is…" Carly began.

"She's _this_ nerd's new **girlfriend**!" Sam finished, punching Freddie on the non-broken arm.

"Tell 'em, Freddie!" said Carly, laughing.

"They're right. She's my girlfriend. But none of you are gonna say _a word_ about it, right Gibby?" Freddie said, raising his eyebrows.

Sam pushed the 'applause' button on her remote. She and Carly laughed, and Freddie hobbled back behind the camera.

"We just wanted to say, we love you, Ria, and we hope you like Seattle enough to stay here!" Carly said, and Sam nodded in agreement.

I felt tears welling in my eyes. Wow...Carly and Sam really cared about me. Surprise, surprise.

"Well, that's all for this iCarly! Until next week! BYE!" yelled Sam. She and Carly danced around.

"And, we're clear!" Freddie turned off the camera, "Nice show, ladies."

"Thanks, Freddie," Carly laughed. I wiped away my few little tears quickly so Carly and Sam wouldn't see.

"That was so nice of you guys!" I said happily.

"No problem, Ria. You deserve it," Sam said warmly.

Freddie's face lit up, "I think you ladies should…take some best friend pictures!" Freddie pulled a digital camera off his tech cart.

"Nice!" said Carly.

"SPENCER!" Sam yelled, thinking quickly, "WE WANNA TAKE SOME PICTURES! C'MON!" He took the elevator up, and Freddie got the camera ready

The four of us took turns posing, and Freddie took a couple funny pictures. Finally, he put that camera on a tripod, and came out to join us.

"Ok, we need one nice group shot to keep. I'll use the timer," he said.

We arranged ourselves, with Carly on one side of me, Sam on the other, Freddie in the back between me and Sam, Spencer in the same spot except between me and Carly. We were all smushed in together, laughing and pushing.

"Ok…in 5, 4,3, 2…" Freddie counted, and we all smiled as the camera flashed.

Freddie looked at the picture, "Cool." He uploaded it to his computer, and printed a copy on glossy paper for us.

"I've got just the thing!" Spencer yelled. He came back with a picture frame that was painted pink with gummybears glued all over it.

"Will it catch on fire?" I asked nervously, thinking about all of Spencer's other creations...

"This? No!" he said, "Granddad had it made special."

"Ok, good."

I put in picture in the frame, and hung it on the wall, above the weiner dog thing. Carly nodded at it appreciatively.

"Very nice. That will stay there forever," Carly stated.

I laughed, "Ok. Now you'll never forget me!"

"Where exactly do you plan on going?" asked Sam sarcastically. She was right, obviously. It seemed that I was stuck in Seattle forever.

But was I wrong!

A/N: YET ANOTHER CLIFF-HANGER! What will happen to us? You gotta wait and see!


	14. iGo Home

A/N: OMG THIS IS MY LAST CHAPTER! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I know, I know, you're gonna miss me. But never fear! THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! Same people, Ria included, but there are some different scenarios. Yep, I know you can't wait for it.

Well, keep reading on to learn the end! Oh, there is one last little kissing scene. Bear with me, I suck at the romantic stuff.

La La Land Girl - I LOVE YOU FOREVER! You are the first person to review on the last two chapters. And here's the END!

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED T!

=)))))))))))))))

After we took our pictures, Carly, Sam, and I sat down in beanbag chairs to watch TV on the swing-out screen. Freddie stayed by his computer to update some software. We were watching a show on Dingo Channel, which is kinda like Disney Channel. I enjoyed it a lot, but I was getting seriously homesick.

"Carly?" I said quietly. Both girls turned to look at me. Freddie looked up from his keyboard.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'll ever get back home?" I asked.

The girls looked at each other. "I don't know, Ria. But whatever happens, you have us," Carly said gently.

"Yeah, Ria. If you get home, then you're all set. If not, you have all of us," Sam restated.

I smiled at them. "Thanks, guys."

Suddenly, I heard Spencer's voice, "CARLY! SAM!"

"WHAT?" Carly yelled back.

"WENDY'S HERE! SHE HAS A QUESTION ABOUT HOMEWORK!" Spencer shouted.

"Ugh, I'd better go see about that," Carly said, pulling Sam to her feet. The two ran down the hall, and I heard their footsteps on the stairs.

I got up myself, and walked over to Freddie.

"Hey," I said, looking at the computer screen. It showed a bunch of figures I couldn't decipher.

"Hi,"

"So…do _you _think I'll ever get home?" I asked, making conversation.

"I honestly don't know either. But Carly's right; you have us. Especially me," Freddie cocked an eyebrow.

I laughed at him, "Yeah, I guess I do."

Still chuckling, I put my arms around his neck. Seeing instantly what I wanted, Freddie leaned in and kissed me. I kissed back, and we pretty much made out (well not quite…I just kissed him…over and over and over XD).

I pulled away a few minutes later. Carly and Sam were still nowhere to be found. I walked around a little, before frowning.

"What's wrong?" asked Freddie.

"I really just want to go home," I said, almost sobbing already.

"It's ok, Ria. Maybe you will get back one day," Freddie tried to comfort me.

"You don't understand! Nobody here does! I want to go home!" I half-yelled.

"Ria…" Freddie started, but I cut him off.

"I miss my friends, and my family. I want to go back to school! I WISH I WAS HOME!" I screeched.

As soon as the words left my mouth, an eerily familiar purple light began to issue from the TV screen about the car prop.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed. It was the exact same light that brought me to this universe in the first place!

I was staring open-mouthed at the light when Carly and Sam pounded onto the scene. I whirled around and saw them and Freddie gaping at me.

"What is that?" yelled Carly.

"I…I think it can take me home!" I screamed, clearly excited. But at the same time, tears filled my eyes. What about Freddie and the life I had here in Seattle?

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Sam yelled to me, "Go on home!"

I locked eyes with Freddie, still crying, "But…"

He came over to me. "Just go. Go home," he whispered in my ear, our faces an inch apart.

"But…" I said again.

"I won't forget you. None of us will. I promise."

I opened my mouth to protest, but Freddie put his casted hand over it while wiping my tears away with the other. "Go. Trust me, we will never forget."

I leaned in and kissed Freddie Benson one last time. Then the purple flames wrapped around me, and Carly, Sam, and Freddie were gone.

=))))))))))

EPILOGUE

I opened my eyes some time later. The first thing I saw was my ceiling. I was laying flat on my back on my bed, as if I had never moved.

"Oh. My. God. I'm home. This is…unbelievable!" I said to myself. I was actually home!

The first thing I did was question my sanity. But I could remember everything.

I picked up my cell phone. Carly, Sam Freddie, and Gibby's numbers had all disappeared from my contact list. Mysterious. But I knew I had been there. I just knew it! There was absolutely no way I had hallucinated a whole week.

But when I looked at my clock, it showed that only a few minutes had passed, maybe twenty at the most.

"This makes no sense!" I said angrily. There was no proof, yet I knew what had happened. Nobody would ever believe it, though.

"That doesn't matter though. You really went there, you met Carly and Sam, you kissed Freddie. And you know it. That's all that matters," I told myself.

That was when I noticed that my TV was still on. But it was advertising a new special, called iWas a Pageant Girl.

I looked at a screen graphic from the episode in the commercial, and my heart almost stopped right then and there.

Because when I looked at the still picture of the iCarly studio, one decoration stood out.

Hanging on the wall on the side of the studio, was a photograph.

A photograph of five people.

In a gummybear frame.

And right in the very center of the picture, surrounded by Carly Shay, Spencer Shay, Sam Puckett, and Freddie Benson, was me.

A/N: WELL THAT'S THE END!

I would first like to say that I love each and every one of you that read, commented on, favorite-d, and just searched for this story. It is my first Fanfic and it means a lot that people could help make my dream of being a writer a reality.

Also, a total disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, the characters mentioned EXCEPT Ria and Renee Rhode, or any of the music in this story.

There WILL be a sequel coming soon, so keep your eyes peeled. And don't miss any of my possibly upcoming Songfics, either. I think I will post one last chappie for thank-you's to all my reviewers! Keep checking on me, and know that Ria loves you!

Please, please keep reading my stories, and NEVER give up on Reddie. Ria and Freddie belong together! I won't ever forget the people who supported me on the beginning of my journey.

Yours forever,  
With love,

Ria Rhode (maybe, someday, Ria Benson XD)


	15. iSay Thank You

Hey everyone! It's Ria.

I know you're all probably thinking, "Hey, her story is over! Why the heck is she posting something new?"

Well, I wanted to thank all my reviewers with one last end-of-the-story sign-off (wow lotsa hyphens). So here we go, every reviewer who has posted something on this story up to now!

Some of these reviewers may never see this letter of thanks, but it's all good =).

**Ch. 1:**

Beautiful Belle

Purple xx

Tyler Ferre

**Ch. 2:**

Purple xx

Tyler Ferre

**Ch. 3:**

Jenny

**Ch. 4:**

Purple xx

Jackyboy-08

jadethestar

iRianna

iMaximumSeddie

**Ch. 5:**

whatifizzyx

iMaximumSeddie

iRianna

**Ch. 6:**

whatifizzyx

iRianna

**Ch. 7:**

whatifizzyx

Purple xx

iRianna

**Ch. 8:**

M. Winchester Potter

Purple xx

**Ch. 9:**

M. Winchester Potter

La La Land girl

iMaximumSeddie

**Ch. 10:**

M. Winchester Potter

La La Land Girl

whatifizzyx

Purple xx

**Ch. 11:**

La La Land Girl

Tyler Ferre

**Ch. 12:**

NOBODY REVIEWED CHAPTER 12! I'M GUNNA CRY! ='(

**Ch. 13:**

La La Land Girl

**Ch 14:** You guys get your reviews answered here, since my other reviews were answered in the following chapters.

La La Land Girl – YAY! You'd better review on my new story just as much as this one. Your outstanding loyalty is rewarded with special thanks RIGHT HERE! THANKS!

whatifizzyx – I'm glad you loved it (cuz I did, too). And yay! Watch for my sequel. It'll be up within a week or two, I promise.

Purple xx – OMG you're so special! You reviewed my first AND last chapters! So far you're the only person who has done that! And I can't wait for you all to read my sequel.

**Ok, well, that's it! **

Lots of love to my biggest fans on FanFiction. Special shout-out to my best friend Tyler! =D You only reviewed a couple times but I know you love my writing anyway.

Keep watching iCarly, and every time you see iSaved Your Life, think of me. I mean, can anybody who's read this story watch it without thinking of me? I can't. All I see is Ria and Freddie in the bedroom XD.

Always remember…never forget…wait…what? I forget. LOLZ REMEMBER THAT RIA LOVES YOU!

Until next time,

Ria Rhode


End file.
